Lost or Found
by death destruction and love
Summary: Koenma hires Hiei and Kurama to go to the future and stop two demon hunters from killing two demons that if one dies the other will destory the entire world. Can they do it?
1. Prologue

DDL: This is kind of strange...well in getting into this story so much I had forgotten to post the prologue so for those who have been reading this story so things will clear up. Not a lot but enough to let me finish writing the next chapter. Any how the prologue is done by that voice that always says what happened before so you can start the next ep. _  
_

* * *

_Keiko and Yusuke have been married for some time now and live happily in the demon realm. Even Kuwabara and Yukina have settled down there, but peaceful times only last so long. A sinister evil __has__ taken rise to destroy not only all the demons, but any human they believe is filled with evil. The demon world pulls its forces together to defeat this power, but hey what is this? Hiei and Kurama are no where to be found? _

_The war drove on for some years until Yusuke and Kuwabara both died. Keiko and Yukina died along with them since they had both drunken a potion that allowed them to live and age along with their __beloveds__Their__ deaths were not in vain__ for they did put a stop to the rise of evil. Sadly though__ some of Yusuke's children lost their lives, but one did survive along with Kuwabara's kid. _

_Everything seemed at peace, but some things were still left unanswered. Where the hell did Hiei and Kurama run off too? What happened to the surviving kids? And did they really finish off the evil or was it all in their heads?_

_Let's skip ahead 20 odd years..._

* * *

DDL: It's short but hey sometimes short is good._  
_


	2. Chapter 1: Birthday Party

DDL: "Woot! My first chapter is finally up. It took some time but I'm very proud of myself. I'd like to thank me and me."

Hiei: "You're so self-centered. We're the ones that went through pain and suffering to help you write this."

DDL: "Sitting in my closet sleeping doesn't count!" Starts glaring match with Hiei.

Kurama: "Well, I guess I'll start...death destruction and love does not own Yu Yu Hakusho or it's characters but she does own her own which is scary in it's own way."

DDL: turns icy glare to Kurama.

Kurama: "Ah...anyway read and review." quickly running from DDL.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lor sat in the kitchen sighing deeply. Her family was unable to make it to her 21st birthday party and her friend Kelly had the flu. The only other person was Lishers, but Lor had a feeling she had forgotten. The fact that Lishers had A.D.D. and forgot things often didn't help much. Lor sighed again getting up and walking to the door. When she opened it there was a crash and boom on the other side of the door.

"Ouch!" said a voice from below. Lor looked down and saw that she had knocked Lishers down with the door. There was cake all over Lishers long blonde hair, face, and torso and there was a glass bottle was broken spilling it's contents everywhere.

"Oh crap! I'm real sorry." Lor said helping Lishers up.

"It's okay." Lishers answered eating some cake off her face. "There went the cake and rum."

"You remembered?" said Lor; her eyes filling with tears of joy.

"The rum? Yeah." Lishers said with a grin but Lor didn't think it was funny so Lishers shouted "Happy Birthday!"

"You had me fooled there for a second." Lor said with a giggle before tackling Lishers. After a few seconds Lor became even more excited then before and couldn't hold it back any longer. "What'cha get me?"

"Is that all you can think about?" Lishers said raising one of her eye brows as she knocked Lor off her and dusted herself off. Lor waited for Lishers to answer. Lishers sighed knowing Lor would bother her till she gave in so she quickly devised a plan. She turned around and started to walk up the stairs knowing Lor would think she went to get her gift.

"_She's going to get my gift." _Lor thought as she sat in a chair and waited. Almost four hours later Lishers walked down the stairs rubbing her wet hair with a towel. When Lor saw Lishers she turned red with anger. "You took a shower! What about my gift?"

"Oh yeah..." Lishers said as she bent down and picked a bag up off the floor from were she fell early.

"You forgot." Lor stated in a monotone. Lishers flinched and looked into Lor's eyes trying not to twitch.

"I didn't forget." Lishers said out loud but in her head she said "_I can't believe I forgot and she sat there waiting...she's going to kill me in less I lie."_ Lor's silence told Lishers she didn't believe. Lishers scratched the back of her head. "Ah...here." Lishers handed Lor the bag. Lor looked in the bag and twitched twice.

"Lishers... this is food; not a gift."

"Hmm...well, it's for our new pets."

"Pets...?" Lishers smiled and grabbed Lor's hand and dragged her into the living room. In one chair sat a short man in black and white. He had black spiky hair that defied gravity with a white starbrust. On the couch sat a much taller man in a purple/pink...ish? school uniform from Japan. He had long bright red hair that went to the middle of his back. "Lishers these are humans..." Hiei jumped up and stared at Lishers.

"We are not pets!" shouted Hiei. Lishers completely ignoring him turned to Lor.

"Aren't they cute?" Lishers smiled warmly "Plus they have no were to go. I already talked to Kurama about it."

"Lishers you can't just bring strange people into the house! What if the short one has rabies?...Oh and hmmm...by the way...how did you run into them?" Lor asked a little embarrassed after yelling at Lishers.

"Are you ignoring me?" Hiei shouted getting pissed off. Lishers slapped Hiei behind the head and started her story.

-------------------------------- Flashback --------------------------------

"Kurama we need this sweet snow." said Hiei getting ready to break a freezer door. Before he could hit it someone picked him up from the back of the collar. "Kurama put me down!"

"You wish I was this Kurama don't you. Don't you know stealing is wrong." said a women's voice.

"_No way...it can't be..."_ Hiei thought as he looked at the face of the woman. She had long blonde hair with emerald eyes. She was just a bit taller then Hiei but not taller then his hair that defied gravity. Kurama was in the background snickering into his hand.

Hiei just stared at her blankly and turned bright red. "Well, I'm waiting." the women looked Hiei dead in the eye.

After some minutes Hiei answered still a little dazed "Keh, nothing is wrong for a demon." The women whacked Hiei upside the head.

"Stealing is wrong." the women said again. Kurama looked like he was going to fall on the floor dying of laughter. "And you!" the women said turning on Kurama "How could you sit back and watch him steal. Where do you live? I want to talk to your parents."

"We're not from around here." Kurama said very seriously but you could tell by his eyes that he was still laughing.

"Okay then. I'm Lishers and you'll be living with me for a while to relearn what's right and wrong." Lishers said with a glint in her eyes. Kurama looked at her in disbelief. "You're Kurama right? Get some sweet snow and some other food and I'll pay." Kurama shook his head and started to walk around the store and picked things out and discussed things with Lishers while she dragged Hiei around.

------------------------------------- Flashback ends -------------------------------------

"Then I had to drag Hiei out of the store and force him to sit still in the car." Lishers said using her hands to give her words more effect. Lor just couldn't help but laugh.

"Who wouldn't want to jump out of the car! You're a crazy driver!" shouted Hiei

"So Kurama where did you guys live before? Where's your family?" Lor asked curiously. Hiei grumbled in the background.

Kurama cleared his throat "Well...If I said from another realm you probably wouldn't believe me."

"That's cool." answered Lishers walking outside.

"A.D.D. MUCH! How can you just believe that? What if they're crazy or something? Also what kind of person brings home two crazy people to give to their best friend for their birthday!" shouted Lor at the top of her lungs, making sure to whine a little as well. Then she turned to Kurama and Hiei "Another realm..." Lor said under her breath.

"_Only Lishers'd believe."_ Hiei thought as he sat back down in the chair. "If you think we're crazy why are you still in the same room as us?" Lor cracked her knuckles.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DDL: "Hope you liked it!"

Kurama: "Please get off. I can't breath!"

DDL: pats Kurama on the head as she got off Kurama's chest.

Hiei: hides in far corner

DDL: "Kurama?" pokes his chest.

Hiei: "Did you kill him?"

DDL: breaks into tears

Kurama: begins to snicker

DDL: "I'll kill you!" grabs neck and starts to struggle him

Hiei: "This isn't going to end well..." turns to audience "...review and maybe he'll be alive for the next chapter."


	3. Chapter 2: Getting Settled In

Kurama: inhales lots of air you could have killed me!

DDL: I hope you liked my first chapter. This one is a bit different but I hope you like it anyways. The next chapter will be much longer. Promise

Kurama: takes another deep breath

Hiei: sits in corner

DDL: oh yes before I forget I made this fanfiction for my friends birthday and you guys most likely know her as Angelkistune-Naomi and now to say things about the reviews.

**Angelkistune-Naomi:** No you can't make an appearance unless I decide to have a speacil guess which won't be till much later. Thank you for your review.

Hiei: You aren't very good at this.

DDL: shut up!

Kurama: Enjoy the story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Day one...

Hiei threatens to kill Lor and Lishers in their sleep so Lishers locks Hiei in the basement.

Day two through seven...

Hiei and Kurama steel large amounts of food from the kitchen. Punishment: no food for two days and two nights.

Day eight...

A large amount of Kurama's hair was found in the bath tube and plants were growing everywhere. Lor forced Kurama to clean it up.

Two weeks after that...

Hiei robs a supermarket for sweet snow. Although Hiei made it back Lishers turned him.

One week later...

Lishers, Lor, and Kurama break Hiei out of jail because they didn't have the bail money.

The next day...

All four are caught and sent to jail.

Four days later...

They break out again and change their names to Lorelei (Lor), Alicia (Lishers), Kur (Kurama), and Hiei (Hiei).

One week later...

They're all found and arrested because Hiei refused to change his name.

Two days after that...

A man with spiky blonde hair and brown eyes who is taller then Lishers and a man with long brown hair tied into a low ponytail and blue eyes who is a inch taller then Lor bailed the four out of jail. Kurama and Hiei later on find out that their names are Dom and Largo and they are their boyfriends. A while after they answer questions about Dom and Largo Lishers locks Hiei in the basement for more punishment.

Another two days...

Lor makes Kurama blush making Kurama turn into his other self, Yoko. Yoko tries to subdues Lor but Lor ends up punching Yoko several times until he turns back into Kurama.

A week later...

Lor asks where Hiei is and Lishers remembers she hasn't let Hiei out of the basement yet. Lishers runs to the basement and yanks open the door. She finds Hiei in the right corner of the basement almost dead.

Two days after that...

Everyone visits Hiei in the hospital and the nurses and doctors beg them to take Hiei home. Lishers guessed he almost or did kill someone since there was blood on the floor when the entered the hospital room.

"I hope you're getting me a different birthday present because these 'pets' are getting on my last nerve..." said Lor glaring at Lishers "We're lucky we don't have to do to jail again." Lishers could only smile and scratch the back of her head.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DDL: Woot! Another chapter complete!

Hiei: That's nothing to be proud of.

Kurama: Maybe it is in her world.

Hiei: The world of an idiot?

DDL: I heard that! You will never understand the mind of a writer.

Hiei & Kurama: stare at DDL blankly

DDL: Please stay tuned for the next chapter which should be coming in a week or two.

Kurama: And don't forget to review.


	4. Chapter 3: The fair part 1

DDL: I'm so sorry! bashes head againist keyboard til head bleeds

Kurama: She's crazy. hides behind Hiei

Hiei: Maybe she'll never be able to write another chapter again.

Kurama: takes a peek at DDL that'd be nice

DDL: I'll try to keep up this time starts to rumble maybe if I burn down the high school, tie up the teachers...

door opens. Two girls walk in

Tall girl: Lishers, did you bring another pet home.

Lishers: No...I think...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lishers stood at the door tapping her foot as she waited for Lor. After about ten more minutes of foot tapping Lor walked down the steps. She was wearing a yellow shirt with a dragon on it, light boot cut jeans, and her shoulder length hair was tied back into a bun.

"Hurry up! We're late." Lishers shouted walking out the door. Lor grumbled as she made her way outside.

Kurama and Hiei looked at each other for a bit trying to find out where Lishers and Lor were going.

"Let's follow." Hiei said as Lishers and Lor pulled out of the driveway.

"No we should stay here." Hiei glared at Kurama till Hiei remembered what Koenma said.

"This is part of the mission."

Kurama sighed deeply. "Alright, I'll drive."

-Somewhere with a lot of cars-

"Dom! Largo!" shouted Lor walking across the parking where they were. "Sorry we're late."

"It's okay." Dom answered putting his arm around Lor's waist. "We didn't wait long."

Largo grabbed Lishers hand and started pulling her towards the entrance. "Come on. Let's ride some rides, ya"

-somewhere else in the same area-

"Ah! We finally made it." Kurama said scanning the scene. Hiei was tossing up chunks behind the car.

"You're not allowed to drive ever again." Hiei shouted when he was done.

"Owww...I think I see Lor." Kurama rushed off hoping to avoid Hiei.

-sometime later-

Kurama leaned back against a barn shaped building and sighed deeply. "How can it be so hard to find someone in such a small place?"

"Well, if you'd let me use my third eye..." started Hiei with a glare.

"No, that thing is creepy and draws attention."

"From a roof?"

"No. Think." Kurama paused then whispered "If Koenma was telling the truth don't you think..." Kurama didn't have a chance to finish. He'd become distracted by a voice around the corner. Kurama perked up his ears and listened carefully knowing it was something important. Hiei noticed and did the same.

"What do you mean there is two more! How do they just pop out of nowhere?" shouted a man voice that was quite furious. There was some silence then, "I understand we'll locate them."

Another man's voice spoke up but his was more soft and gentle. "The others are sure to locate others like themselves right? So all will fall into place, you know." The words _'you know'_ rang through Hiei's thoughts.

"_Why does that sound so familiar?"_ Hiei ponder on it for a bit longer then decided to get a good look at the two people around the corner. Hiei jumped onto the top of the building and walked towards where the voices were coming from. He was about to peer down on them when he heard something that sent shivers down his spine.

"HHHIIIEEEIIIII!"Hiei turned slowly around and there enough was Lishers. Her eyes were like a giant flame of anger and it seemed like her hair was going to defy gravity like Hiei's hair.

"Lishers calm down!" shouted Lor just arriving on the roof out of breath.

Kurama hearing the noise above decided to check it out. When he arrived Lishers was shaking Hiei so hard he thought Hiei would become a puddle.

"What are you doing here?" Lishers asked Hiei but there was no way he could answer.

"Do you think she'll kill him?" asked Kurama with a sweat drop.

"Not sure. At this rate maybe." answered Lor shaking her head.

After about a few hundred more shakes, Lishers finally cooled down. Hiei looked paler then usually and seemed as if he was going to blow more chunks. "Lets go get something to eat." Lishers said in a low voice jumping off the roof. Lor ran over to Hiei to check his life signals.

"Does Lishers do this often?" Kurama asked part curiosity, part concern for his friend.

"Lishers gets angry easily over the smallest of things but I guess she must really hate Hiei or something." Lor answered as Hiei jumped up and vomited where the two men had been standing.

-food court-

The four sat at a picnic table eating egg rolls, onion rings, fried veggies, and hamburgers. No one said a word and the tension built between them. Then Lor's ring tone went off. It was Ballroom Blitz by The Misfits.

"Yellow?" Lor said cheerfully.

"Lor, baby, Largo and I gotta run. Our boss just paged us. Sorry. Love and kisses." said Dom making a smooch sound at the end. Lor made the sound back then hung up the phone. Kurama turned red with anger and embarrassment _"Who is she making that noise towards?...I wonder..."_ Kurama thoughts were interrupted when Lor began to speak.

"Well, Dom and Largo had to split so it'll be just us four now."

Hiei gulped luckily no one heard. _"Please may the tea cup ride be gone."_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

DDL: I ish no pet fool

Tall girl: Get out of my house!

Lishers: Hmmmm...Lor I think that person created us...

Kurama: whispers to Hiei do you think Lor likes me?

DDL: I created this house!

Lishers: Ah! Both of you shut up! getting mad

Hiei: Do you really think I know the answer to that?

Kurama:...in a enchanting voice good evening Lor

Lor: I'm sorry you can stay. to DDL are you happy? to Lishers

Lishers: calming down Yesh. Now, lets go. Lor and Lishers leave

Hiei: _Ouch burn_


	5. Chapter 4 : The Fair part 2

**WARNING NOTE: Not everything I write will be funny and some jokes will take so chapters to get. (Crazy ain't it?)**

DDL: laughs I wrote it on it hehehehe I win this time!

Lishers: What'd you win?

DDL: Self-joy

Hiei: You can do that killing people.

Cast: awkward stares at Hiei

Hiei: Keh...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group wandered around for a while looking at all the neat prizes they could win and all the things the high schoolers had made to show off at the fair. After some time they decided to finally ride the rides. They got on the Twirl-A-Whirl, the Scrambler, the Gravitron, where Hiei and Kurama refused to let the gravity pull them back, the Himalayas, the Hang Gliders, the Haunted Ship, and the Umbrellas. Also, they went through two fun houses that no one wanted to go but Lishers. Sadly, Lishers forced them to go through them.

The night was quickly coming to a end and Hiei was trying his best in his own way, which is walking as quickly as possible to the car without losing the others, to rush everyone to the car. The others noticed and slowed down there pace. _"What was such the big rush?"_ They were all wondering . Then, after some time Lishers stopped completely and stared at the ride she had been longing to ride since they got there.

"Hey, you guys..." Lishers said pointing at the ride with great joy. Lor and Kurama stopped to see what Lishers was talking about. Hiei stopped in his tracks. The whole world seemed to be crashing before him. He slowly started to turn his body towards were Lishers was pointing.

"No, Lishers weren't not riding the Berry-Go-Around!" Lor shouted angrily. When Hiei heard this it felt like his world just picked it self back up and he could kill 100 people if Lishers would let him.

Lishers grabbed hold of Lor's head and turned it slightly west. "No, you idiot. The tea cups." there was a pause as everyone heard a loud crash but paid no attention to it, "I ride them every year. It's my favorite ride."Lishers smiled happily as there were grumbling sounds heard from below.

Lor sighed. "Alright." her tone was a mixture of sadness and joy that confused Kurama so much that he wonder if there was some hidden meaning..

Everyone began to walk towards the tea cup line expect for Hiei who dragged his feet and barely moved 3 inches. Lishers noticed this and told Lor and Kurama to get in line without them.

Lishers waited on a bench for Hiei. He didn't notice her till she called his name and stared at her for the longest time like he was battling with his mind on wither to sit next to her or not. Lishers rolled her eyes and patted the empty spot on the bench. He sat down and leaned back.

"So, why so gloomy?" Lishers asked right off the back. No curves involved just straight to the point.

Hiei hesitated. He wasn't sure what to say. He couldn't tell her the whole truth. He wanted to but he knew the consequents could be great. So, as a last hope, he thought of a lie. "I've had a bad experience with the tea cup ride." Now that was true, "Where I'm from the tea cups are a ride that can tear the flesh off your body." and this was the worst lie he ever told. He could tell by her questionable expression that she wasn't buying it. Then he remember something that could help prove his lie. He pulled up his right sleeve and showed her his arm.

The flesh was slowly healing and looked horrid and disfigured. Lishers touched his arm lightly tracing his swore. _"Ha! She bought it!"_ Hiei thought as a smirk crossed his face. Lishers pulled her hand back and smiled at him. "Well, our tea cup ride is nothing like that. It's time to face your fears. You'll have bunches of fun! " Hiei became instantly shocked as Lishers jumped up and pulled him from his seat and into the line.

-Lor and Kurama in line-

Kurama stared and Lor and her worried expression. He couldn't figure it out. _"Is she worried about Lishers or Hiei? What does any of this have to do with tea cups? It's just a ride, right?"_ Question after question came to Kurama but not a single answer could be found. Finally, Lor spoke up.

"Did you know this is where me and Lishers first met?" Lor shut her eyes and remembered things as if it just happened moments ago. "Five years ago I met her right after she lost some of her memories. I found her laying down around this area near the tea cups. Strangely, we became friends after she got out of the hospital. This is her first time back to the fair since then..." Lor stopped as the man opened the gate to let them in.

-some sort of seconds later-

Hiei and Lishers waited at the front of the gate and watched as Lor and Kurama enjoyed themselfs on the ride. The time seemed to go by to quickly for Hiei as he wished they'd lengthen the ride for those who were on now. It ended to his regret and the gates were open to let other people on. Lishers found a green tea cup and sat down waiting on Hiei. When he sat down she felt as if someone through something at the side of her head and a vision of Hiei sitting down played threw her head. _"Woo, de ja vu." _She thought to herself.

The ride began and the tea cup started off like the Twirl-A-Whirl moving and spinning in a circle but the tea cups also went up and down. When the ride came to a stop Lishers didn't want to get up. She felt as if something bad would happen next.

"What? Are you stuck?" Hiei asked offering his hand. Lishers told herself there was nothing to worry about and grabbed his hand gently and shook her head no but let Hiei help her out.

They found Kurama and Lor talking about the weather nervously when they arrived.

"Let's go home now. It's going to close soon anyways." Lor said walking towards the parking lot at a pretty quickly.

-the place with not so many cars as last time-

Lor sat down in the drivers side while Lishers was getting ready to sit in the passenger side. Her heart, which seemed heavy minutes ago, felt great, unexplained joy. "Come on you guys get in."

"I--I don't think we should leave your car here." Kurama said looking at his feet.

Lishers froze. _"They took my car?"_ Her joy went away in a snap and anger clouded her mind. Her hair started to defy gravity and her eyes shifted to blood red. "You took my car!" the words came out slowly but with pure hatred. Lishers rushed at Kurama smashing him into a random car before he could call forth his rose whip. At the same time two figures jumped from a tree top.

One was somewhat taller then Lor with long blonde hair pulled into a ponytail. She wore a white haori and matching hakamas and a white mask that covered her whole face. The other girl was a tad bit taller then Lishers and Hiei's hair and had short black hair. She too wore the same outfit as the other.

"Now, demons it's time to meet your maker!" shouted the two girls. Lishers turned her haunting eyes to the girls still having Kurama pinned down.

"De-mons..." the words fell out of Lishers mouth slowly leaving a stinging taste on her tongue and making her come back to her senses. She jumped off Kurama and Lor got out of the car. Hiei pulled out his Katana and Kurama called for his rose whip after digging himself out of the car.. Lishers began to twitch. Words started to shout through her head but she only caught a few sentences. _"You're a demon, not a human act more like one." "What kind of demon.._."

The two girls started their attack. Noticing that Lishers dropped her guard one rushed at her. Hiei jumped in front of her and his katana clashed with the girl's spear. The other girl had a bow and arrow set. She shot them at random not caring what she hit. Lishers, no longer in reality, started to fall backwards and luckily she was caught by Kurama. Lor ran over to Lishers and told Kurama to take her to safety.

The archer noticing Kurama and Lishers taking off, started to focus her arrows on them.

Hiei and the swords woman were in a large sword clashing battle with either one winning. Every hit Hiei deflected with his sword the more hits she seemed to strike back.

Kurama got worried as the arrows got closer and closer to hitting them and Lor seemed to be no where in sight. He arrived at Lishers car hesitating on what to do next. Then, he saw that the arrows had stopped flying and quickly placed Lishers in the back of the car. He turned around quickly and was prepared to dodge any arrows on their way. That's when he saw it. Lor had jumped onto the archer's back so he could get Lishers to safety.

Lor couldn't hold on for long and was soon thrashed to the ground. The archer turned around quickly to fire an arrow at Kurama but she was to late. Kurama was right there and smashed her face in.

The fair was closing down and people started to enter the parking lot. The swords woman broke loose from Hiei and threw a smoke bomb. The two vanished leaving a small card. Kurama helped Lor up and asked her if she was okay. Hiei put his sword away and walked towards Lisher's car.

"I'll drive her car." Hiei said twirling the keys he stole from Kurama earlier in the day.

Kurama lifted Lor off her feet and carried her off to her car with a small card in his hand.. "Kurama put me down! I can walk." Lor shouted, but Kurama ignored her and sat her in the passengers seat and handing her the card. Lor glared out the window as she put her seat belt on and Kurama started the car.

Lor flipped the card over and read: _'So the time will come. Demons will be no longer!' _

-Lisher's car-

Hiei picked up Lishers and put her in the passenger seat. He checked her forehead and made sure she had a pulse. He was getting ready to check her eyes when she opened her eyes slowly. Hiei was quiet startled and jerked backwards.

"Owww...my head..." Lishers said rubbing her temples not even seeing Hiei. After a few moments though she noticed Hiei and stared at him blankly, blinking her eyes several times. The word "Pervert!" rang out as Lishers punched Hiei so quickly that he walked unsteadily to the drivers side after he shut her door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lor: Where's the funny?

DDL: shut up!

Kurama: I think here? points at random spot on paper

Lor: glare you lie

DDL: shut up! so it's not that funny but the next one will be

Cast: runs and hides from DDL

DDL: you can't hide forever...just like the people who won't review the story pulls out rope


	6. Chapter 5: The Invitation

DDL: I have done it! I have got us a speacil guest todays

-shouts of who and yay-

Lor: K' Where are they?

DDL: well...I don't know...

Hiei: They ditched

DDL: They wouldn't

Lishers: I would

DDL: -tears-

**I would like to thank **

_Anna Jaganshi_: I'm gald you think it's funny. (not really sure what else to say...) thanks

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"HIIEEEIII! I'm soooo bored!" Lishers whined. Hiei in response said nothing; just kept his eyes on the road. "Oh! What's that?" Lishers said pointing at a disfigured shape on the side of the road.

Turning his head to see what she was pointing at Hiei lost focus and swayed the car. Quickly realizing this, he got them back on the right side. Lishers giggled.

-some seconds later-

"Poke!" Lishers said poking Hiei in the side. He flinched and gripped the steering wheel.

"Don't poke the driver!" Hiei said as he gritted his teeth

"How much gel do you put in your hair to make it stay up like that?"

"What?"

"Do you use hair spray than? Maybe bubble gum?"

"NO!"

"Did you hang upside down a lot when you were a kid?"

"..."

"...Look at all those stars." "_A.D.D."_ Hiei thought as she continued, "Hey! Hey, Hiei look at that one." Lishers pointed at not just any star but a shooting star. "Close your eyes and make a wish."

"_I wish..." _Lishers began in her thoughts, _"that this time things won't end."_

Hiei pondered on it for a bit thinking it to be stupid but gave in and shut his eyes. _"I wish that this will be the last time."_

**_CRASH!_**

**-Kurama and Lor-**

Silence filled the car as Kurama pulled out of the parking lot and headed home. Lor threw the card out the window and turned on her CD player; staying completely calm. The Phantom of the Opera soundtrack started to play and Lor gently swayed to the music. After the song had finished Kurama turned the CD player off.

"Hey! What did you do that for?" Lor whined.

"Sorry, but I have a question I'd like to ask you." Lor gritted her teeth as she grew suddenly nervous. "Did you know those people?"

"Sort of, they've been attacking us for sometime now...actually, I guess, I've been fighting them for a while now..." Lor held onto the words until she finally had to let them out. "What they said is true; I'm a demon."

"I knew that."

"Really? How? Lishers doesn't even know"

"Perhaps another time, anyways, how does Lishers not know if you keep getting attacked?"

"Well..."

**-flashback of first encounter-**

**-somewhere in the woods-**

Lor and Lishers were taking a normal walk in the woods when two girls popped out of nowhere.

" Demons! Prepare to meet your defeat!" The girls shouted together.

Lor took a step back and gulped while Lishers carried on there conversation. One of the girls pulled out a sword and the other pulled out a bow with an arrow in it.

"Come on Lor," Lishers began "We're not demons; what do we have to worry about them for? You know what? Fine. Whatever. I'll go on ahead." Lishers said as she quickly ran past them without saying another word.

"S-s-s-she ignored us!" said the archer in disbelief.

"S-s-s-she left me?" said Lor; finally deciding to take the chance and run in the other direction.

**-after a couple minutes-**

"I think we lost them..." said the swords women

"Great..." With that said, the two disappeared.

**-end flashback-**

"So every time we see them she keeps saying how stupid they are and stuff. I feel bad though for getting her involved...Oh my gosh, is that a shooting star? Make a wish Kurama quick!"

"_I wish that everything will work right in the end… and some duck tape."_ Lor wished happily

"What?" Kurama said.

"Make a wish!"

"Oh…" Kurama knew exactly what he wanted to wish for, "_I wish that I could stay forever with the one I love and… oh yeah I almost forgot!" _"Lor, Hiei and I are demons, too."

"That explains Yoko..." Kurama blushed and turned into Yoko; crashing the car into a ditch right outside the house.

**-Hiei and Lishers somewhere walking down the road-**

"I can't believe you crashed my car!" Lishers shouted.

"You told me to close my eyes!" Hiei shouted back.

"You didn't have to listen to me!"

"Well, if you'd have brought your cell phone we wouldn't have to walk!"

"I didn't know you guys were going to take my car!" Lishers rage began to build up again making her hair defy gravity. Hail started to fall from the sky and flashes of lighting could be seen not far in the distance. Hiei ran into the woods; a stupid choice of course but hey, its better then running with the cows. Lishers followed after him. Lighting struck down trees and fire spread throughout the forest. Fire engine sirens were heard in the background after some time as the two jumped from tree to tree.

Finally, Lishers was right behind Hiei. She moved her arms forward, jumped to the next branch; soon realizing she'd jumped too far and wasn't going to reach the next branch by a few centimeters. She became desperate and in a spit second grabbed onto something white. A grunt noise rang out in the forest and she closed her eyes tight. Lishers waited for the crashing noise, the pain she was going to feel, and thoughts of _"Is Hiei going to leave me here to die?"_ Although, the last one was easy for her to answer which would be yes and why hadn't the other thoughts begun to start. She opened her eyes slowly and saw she was hanging in mid air. Her eyes rolled up to see what was keeping her in the air and not crashing to the ground. She snickered. In her hands were the ends of Hiei's bandana, still around his head. Luckily, Hiei was strong enough to hold her up.

Hiei reached behind his head and untied the bandana. Lishers, of course, fell to the ground with a loud crash. Lucky for Lishers though, they were pretty close to the ground. Hiei jumped down and grabbed hold of his bandana. He pulled hard but Lishers wouldn't let go.

"Owww..." Lishers said in her child like voice while standing up. The storm had stopped and the fire was down. The sun was rising, followed with a rainbow.

"Let go!" Hiei demanded.

"Of what?" she rubbed her eyes and then looked up at his face. She started to giggle.

"What are you laughing at?" Hiei demanded.

"So..." Lishers started with a serious voice, "have you gotten that hole looked at?"

"Hole!"

"That thing that keeps blinking." Lishers leaned in close to Hiei and tried to poke it. He leaped back but couldn't go far because they were still connected by his bandana.

"Don't touch it!"

"What's it for?"

"It should prove to you I'm a demon."

"So you wear this..." examines the bandana, "so other people don't discover that you're really just crazy and pretending to be a demon." she ended her sentence with enthusiasm causing Hiei to falter a bit.

"I'm not pretending!"

Lishers pulled on the bandana and forced Hiei to come closer. "Let me see your hands." she demanded.

"Whatever." Hiei let go of his bandana and showed her his hands thinking, _"Why does she want to see my hands?"_

Lishers snickered, tied his bandana around her forehead, and ran off. Hiei stood there for a bit staring straight ahead. _"She tricked me!"_ "Damn it!" he said in a low voice as he turned around and ran after her.

**- Yoko and Lor still sitting in the car in the ditch -**

"Why does it have to hail now? It's cold…" Lor whined as she rubbed her arms.

Yoko patted his hand against the seat next to him. "Why don't you scoot over here and curl up next to me if you're cold? I'll keep you warm."

"I'd rather get hit by hail." Lor stated; crossing her arms as the hail cracked her windows.

"Well, if you won't come over here then I'll come to you."

Lor moved closer to the edge of her seat. "Stay over there." Yoko slowly inched closer to Lor. "I said..." Lor punched him with a powerful blow sending him back to his side of the car, "stay over there!"

Yoko licked the blood coming from his lip. "I like it when you play rough."

Lor stared at Yoko for a few minutes thinking of what to do while he started to move closer to her again. "Screw this!" Lor shouted pushing open the door and jumping out.

The hail hit her hard for a few seconds but quickly turned back to normal rain; then stopped completely. Lor ran for the house as Yoko stepped out of the car. Yoko watched the rising sun before he decided to become Kurama again.

**- Hiei and Lishers outside the forest -**

"_Almost home"_ Lishers thought as Hiei ran beside her.

"Give it back!"

"Race you for it!"

"You're on!"

"K'!" Lishers said kicking Hiei in the shin and taking off. Hiei fell on his face but quickly recovered and ran after.

"_Why that cheating bitch!"_

It didn't take long for Hiei to catch up again. He is a speed demon after all.

"_Almost there..." _they both thought simultaneously.

The brown wooden gate around the house became the finish line. Whoever broke through first won the race. Two more steps. One more! The wooden boards flew everywhere as the two stopped running.

"Hand it over, I won." Hiei said sticking out his hand.

"No, I won!" Lishers decided.

In reality they tied but they'd never believe that.

"Just give it back!"

"But its fun pretending to be a demon."

"Who's pretending?"

"Am I gonna grow a third eye from this?"

"No." Hiei growled as Lishers played with the ends of the bandana. _"I know. I'll grab the ends and pull, then she'll have to let go of my bandana."_ Hiei stepped closer to Lishers. "Want to play a game?"

"What kind of game?" Lishers asked.

"Well..." Hiei took another step closer. The bandana ends hung down Lishers' shoulders. Hiei reached out and grabbed the ends. He felt something else and froze. Lishers felt his hand on her chest.

"I don't like this game." she said in a monotone. Turning around she picked up her mail box and threw it at the frozen Hiei, "Pervert!" The mail box smashed into Hiei's forehead; knocking him to the ground and sending their mail everywhere. Kurama and Lor ran to the door wondering about the racket outside.

A piece of mail floated towards Lishers and she grabbed hold of it. It was a party invitation. "What's a school reunion?" Lishers asked Lor. Before Lor could answer Lishers crashed to the ground snoring.

Lor took all this in slowly. _"Hiei is on the ground with his hand twitching in mid-air and Lishers fell asleep..." _Lor looked up at Kurama, "I'm not helping them in."

"Then I guess I will." Kurama said with a sigh as Lor walked back inside the house.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DDL: She couldn't make it -tears-

Kurama: Don't worry. I'm sure she'll come in the next two or three chapters.

Lishers and Hiei: Told you.

DDL: You're so mean!

Lor: This is getting no where...

Kurama: I agree.


	7. Chapter 6: The Dance

DDL: I've thought about it and I've decided.

Lor: decided what?

DDL: We're going tooooooo...

Lishers: to what?

DDL: tooooooo...

Hiei: to say something so we'd pay attention to you. -no question; fact-

DDL: that's mean.

Kurama: it's true.

**Thnank you to:**

_Anna Jaganshi_: I never thought anyone thought I was funny...-excited-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on Lor! It'll be fun. Kelly will be there and most of my class mates. I want them to meet you come on!" Lishers pleaded

Lor walked over to the window in her room. "No!"

"Please! The card says I can bring four people. I want you to be one of them and since Dom and Largo are on a business trip Kurama and Hiei will take their place. You have to come!"

"I refuse!"

"I couldn't help but overhear...Are we going to some sort of party?" Kurama asked entering Lor's room.

"Yeah! Food, drinks, and dancing with me class mates but Lor won't come! She's ruining all the fun!" Lor could tell Lishers was trying to make her feel guilty but still she didn't want to go.

"I don't want to go either." Hiei said calmly stepping out of a dark corner in the room.

"HIEI!" Lishers whined.

"Why do you have a post it note on your forehead?" Lor asked staring at Hiei's post it note

Hiei grunted and glared at Lishers who still had his bandana.

**- Later on outside -**

Lishers checked the area to make sure Hiei and Lor weren't around. "Okay Kurama here's the plan. We'll play rock, paper, scissors and whoever wins will convince Lor to go to the dance and the loser will convince Hiei."

"Seems fair." Kurama answered showing one of his fists and putting the other behind his back.. Lishers did the same.

"ROCK! PAPER! SCISSORS!" they shouted simultaneously. They caught a glance at each others hands and ran off as Lor walked over to see what they were shouting was about.

**- The living room - **

Hiei stared, as if mesmerized, by the moving pictures on the television. He inched closer and closer till he was an inch away from the screen. The anime Bleach was playing. A man with strawberry-orange hair swinging a huge sword started hurting many people with almost the same outfit as him. Hiei started shouting at the screen. "No! You idiot! Just kill them all! No, don't take a hostage!"

The TV screen flashed and went black. Hiei backed up a bit from the TV. and then stood very still. He could tell someone was behind him but he couldn't tell who.

"Hiei," said a low voice, "why won't you go to the dance?"

"None of your business."

"Okay then...here's the deal," Hiei thought about turning around to find out who it was but then, decided against it. "I'll get you some sweet snow."

Hiei started to drool _"I haven't had sweet snow for a while...Wait I can get my bandana back!" _Hiei turned around quickly "I want my bandana back Al..." Hiei covered his mouth and looked up into Kurama's eyes.

"Alright, I'll get it back...after the dance."

"_Dammit!"_ "Asshole."

"What did Lishers tell you about sitting to close to the TV?"

"Bite me."

**- Lor's room -**

"Please!" Lishers pleaded

"NO!" Lor screamed.

Lishers dug in her pockets and pulled out a dime, some string, molding gum, and a receipt from the fair. "Here; take these and say you'll go."

Lor stared at the molding gum. _"Can gum mold? Does she ever clean out her pockets?"_

The door to Lor's room started to open making them jolt their attentions to it. Kurama walked in closing the door slowly. "Hiei has changed his mind. He's coming to the dance."

"All right!" Lishers shouted "Lor is going to come too!"

"I never agreed! Why does everyone think they can just walk into my room!"

"Yes, you did."

Lor took the things from Lishers hands and placed them in the trash expect for the dime which she slid into her pocket. "I don't want your stuff but if you, Kurama, and Hiei do something for me...I'll go."

"Done." Lishers said quickly giving all their answers.

"No." Hiei said stepping out of the darkness

"Then no deal." Lor said

"Hiei, do you want to keep wearing that post-it-note for the rest of your life?"

"No."

"Then..." Lishers burst into laughter

Lor looked down at Hiei and burst into laughter as well.

Kurama turned around and snickered into his hand.

"What's so funny?" Hiei asked. He got no answers only laughter.

On Hiei's post-it note it now read:

_**I'm so short and cute! **_

**- one week later...the dance -**

Lishers stepped out of the car in a lovely green dress. It was spaghetti strapped and went passed her knees. Her blonde hair was pulled into a half back and her feet hurt from her high heels. Hiei in his black suit with his red tie tied around his forehead offered Lishers his hand to help her out of the car.

Kurama in a dark purple suit and tie opened the door for Lor and offered his hand as well. Lor gently place her hand in his. She wore red...rags? She looked like she'd stepped out of Greek mythology and dyed her gown red with blood. Her hair was pulled back into a bun and her shoes were flat.

Lishers took in a deep breath. "Hiei take that thing off your head!"

"Then give me my bandana!" Hiei shouted. Lishers touched the bandana that was still around her forehead. She smiled gently and took off at a fast pace for wearing heels into the gym. Hiei shook with anger.

"What's her hurry?" Kurama asked

"Oh, that's right, you don't know." Lor said; smacking her fist into the palm of her hand.

"Know what?" Kurama asked curiously

Hiei started walking towards the school. "Hey! Don't you want to know what I have to say?" Lor asked.

"I could care less." Hiei walked through the school doors.

"Fine I didn't wanna tell you anyways!" Lor turned back to Kurama "You see when I met Lishers she was...missing something..."

"Missing something? Like an object or something?"

"Well..."

**- Inside the school -**

"Hiei!" Lishers called waving him down.

Hiei rolled his eyes and walked over towards her. He could hear people whispering about the tie around his head.Most assumed he had a bit too much to drink. As he got closer he could see Lishers talking to a girl that looked vaguely familiar. The girl was taller then him wearing a purple sparkly dress.

"Hiei, this is Kelly." Lishers said grabbing Hiei's hand and Kelly's hand to shake.

"_Kelly?"_ the name rang throughout Hiei's head

"Have we met before?" Kelly wondered out loud looking into his eyes

"No." Hiei answered turning and walking away.

"He's rude on the outside but sweet on the inside...like a piece of hay in a needle stack." Lishers said

Kelly blinked at Lishers for several seconds. "You make no sense." _"I know I've seen him in the past...maybe he went to this school before..."_ Kelly pondered as Lishers dragged her onto the dance floor.

On the dance floor Lishers found Lor and Kurama dancing to 'Me against the world' by simple plan.

"Hey Kelly, this is Kurama, Hiei's best friend." Lishers shouted over the music.

"Hi." Kelly lifted her hand up to shake his. Kurama stopped dancing and shook her hand.

"Good evening."

**- Somewhere at the school -**

Hiei watched two guys as they tailed him around the small area of the school. He decided the best idea would be to lead them outside and deal with it there.

After sometime he made it outside and onto the playground. He stood on the black top waiting for the two to come out. _"Probably thugs who think I have money or wanna make fun of my height or the tie around my forehead."_

"You!" one of the men called out as they both stepped into the light.

"You're Hiei, right?" the other asked

Hiei stared at them. _"They aren't thugs; that's for sure." _He nodded.

"We're going to get you for what you've done!" shouted the first guy

"_Shit. They remember me...wait...What the hell did I do?"_ Hiei stepped backwards. He knew he could take them and win but he had something more important in mind.

The two guys looked at each other and started talking. Then one pulled out a tub of strawberry swirl ice cream. Hiei started to drool.

"Lishers said this was his weakness, right?" the second guy said.

The first guy swung the ice cream back and forth and watched as Hiei's eyes moved with the tub. "Yep. Look."

They took a step closer to Hiei. He was then gone in a blink of an eye and so was the ice cream.

**- In some tree -**

Hiei snacked on the ice cream totally forgetting what he was going to do earlier or where he was supposed to be.

**- Inside the school -**

Kelly had left early to prepare for her job tomorrow so it was just the three of them now.

"Where'd Hiei go?" Kurama asked worried

A slow song started to play. "I'll go find him you two dance and have fun." Lishers said with a smile leaving the building while Kurama and Lor slow danced.

Lishers walked with her head down. Her hope was wearing thin and Hiei wasn't helping. She stopped when she reached a tree and looked up. "You're supposed to be at the dance."

"Maybe I don't want to be there." Hiei dropped a now empty tub of ice cream on Lishers head.

"You jerk! Get down here!" Lishers shouted shaking her fist.

Hiei laughed a bit. He stood up on the branch and looked down at her. "How'd you know I was up here?"

Lishers thought about it for a sec. "I...don't know."

"_Good...Owww...what the..."_ Hiei grabbed hold of his head, lost balance, and fell from the tree. Lishers put her hands out and caught him.

"It's called a brain freeze and it happens when you eat cold things too quickly, idiot." Lishers let go of him. He landed on the ground with a thump and stayed there until his brain freeze went away. Hiei stood up slowly and looked at Lishers. She walked over and cleaned off some of the ice cream that was still on his face. "We're going back in. You owe me a slow dance."

"Wait." Hiei said grabbing her hand. "Let's dance out here."

'Beautiful disaster' by Kelly Clarkson could be heard from the school building as Hiei danced with Lishers under the starry sky. Lishers was surprised Hiei didn't just lift one foot then the other. He twirled her and they moved from one place to another. Lishers was enjoying the dance and wished it to never end.

**- Inside the school -**

"Where'd you learn to dance?" Lor asked as they sat down at a table.

"Hiei taught me."

"WHAT!" Lor was shocked.

"Yeah, he said he learned it on one of his missions for Koenma."

"Who's Koenma?"

"Ah..."

**- The spirit world -**

"KURAMA! What are you waiting for? Tell her what a great guy I am!" Koenma shouted at the screen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DDL: I must admit...Koenma is not my favorite character and so I enjoy putting the last part.

Hiei: That jerk sent me to get dancing lessons! -angry-

Lishers: why do I still have the bandana. _He's proabaly never washed it in his life._

DDL: hmmmm...till next time.

Lishers: you didn't answer my question!


	8. Chapter 7: A Piece of the Puzzle

DDL: It's so cold! -wraps self in blanket- My fingers are breaking off.

Hiei: Finally.

DDL: -punches Hiei- read and enjoy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the dance was pretty boring. Finally, the dance was over and it was time to head back home. Lishers and Lor decided to stay behind to help pick things up so Hiei and Kurama had to stay too. When they were done they were the last ones to get to their car.

"We've been waiting for you." said a familiar voice

The four quickly turned around to see what was up. It was the two girls in weird outfits again.

"This time, **_demons,_** we will defeat you!" said one of the girls

"Hey! Hey! Hiei lets play with them today!" Lishers said jumping up and down.

"You idiot! They wanna kill us." Hiei shouted

Lishers turned away ignoring Hiei once again. "Okay girls. I'm Lishers the demon of...of...of...storms!" Lishers turned to Lor, "Nice one right?" Lishers giggled. Lor sighed.

"_Might as well play along." _"Then I'll be Lor demon of nightmares!" Lor shouted giggling to herself.

"That sounds so cool! No fair!" Lishers whined.

"Get over it." Lor turned to the two boys, "Okay now you guys call yourself something."

"I believe I'm Kurama the plant demon." Kurama stated.

"Lame..." Lishers said between coughs. Kurama just smiled. _"He's going to snap one day..."_

Hiei said nothing just drew his sword. "He's Hiei the fire demon." Kurama said for Hiei.

"His hair does look like a fire ball..." Lishers decided out loud.

The two girls stared with their mouths wide open as they realized they were being ignored again as Hiei attacked Lishers and Lor and Kurama giggled.

"STOP IGNORING US!" they shouted. The four stopped clowning around and looked at the girls.

"So...what's your names for this game?" Lishers asked.

"It's not a game!" shouted one of the girls pulling out a sword, "My name is Kay."

The other girl pulled out her archer set. "My name is Val."

"And we're demon hunters!" they shouted together.

"I never knew pretending to be a demon could be so much fun!" Lishers jumped for joy. The others looked at the ground and sighed

"_If only we were as naive as her..."_ the three thought at once.

"Enough jabbering!" Kay screamed. "Fight!"

Hiei dashed at Kay. The sword clashing began. Val fired arrows like a machine gun at Lor and Kurama. Lishers sat down on the hood of the car and took her high heels off. When Lishers looked up Hiei and Kay were still clashing swords. _"Hiei doesn't need my help..."_ she looked over at Val, Kurama, and Lor. Lor and Kurama were still running around, dodging arrows, and making a plan. _"No help needed there."_ Lishers sighed. "Boring..."

"He must think we're stupid." said a voice from far off.

"It's like we gave him a present." said another voice.

Lishers hopped off the hood and walked out a bit. The gravel on the ground cut her feet as she walked. Two men were soon standing before her with their heads down. "Alright!" Lishers shouted catching their attention. "Join our game and be demon hunters."

The two guys glanced around and saw Hiei in the battle. "We're in!"

"So, what's your names?"

"I'm David." The taller one said

"I'm Azael."

"We want to fight Hiei." David spit out.

Lishers looked back at Hiei. "Sorry, he's busy at the moment. You'll have to fight me instead."

"But, hmmm..." Azael stammered.

Lishers stepped forward. "Ready. Fight." Lishers moved quick and slammed her fist into David's stomach. David took two steps backs, dropped to the ground, and coughed up blood. "...Maybe I hit too hard..." Azael looked at his friend in confusion. David was on the ground completely passed out now. Lishers stared down at him. "That was too easy..." Azael decided to take his chance now. He wound back his fist and hit her shoulder with all his might. Lishers stood still; not moving an inch. In one quick movement she chopped the back of his head sending him to the ground on top of David.

Lishers put one of her feet on top of them. "Two points for the demons!"

Lor being distracted by Lishers stopped running. In that brief moment Lor was shot through the leg. She stood there staring at her leg as blood dripped down her leg.

"I hit her!" Val shouted with glee.

"You idiot! Keep shooting!" Kay yelled

"Oh right..."

Kurama turned around without thinking and swooped Lor into his arms. Val pulled her arm back to fire the arrow but something grabbed her hand. "Rule number one in any game," came an eerie voice, "no one gets hurt." Val's bow was taken from her and broke in to. Val glanced behind her and saw the demon side of the one known as Lishers.

"Oh, fudge cakes…" Val whispered as Lishers kicked her in the neck. Val went flying across the lot. Kay left Hiei in mid battle to help Val. Hiei didn't stop her. If she wanted to be killed by Lishers then so be it. Kay dragged her sword across the ground till she was close enough to pull up. Lishers didn't even turn around. She snapped her fingers and a bolt of lighting stroke Kay down.

Lishers walked over to Val and picked her off the ground. There eyes met and Lishers punched her in the face several times. "Kurama put me down." Lor whispered.

"You can't walk with that injury."

"I know but I have to stop that retard." Kurama nodded knowing he wasn't going to win. Once on the ground, Lor took a few steps then stopped. "Hey Lishers!" Lishers stopped punching Val and looked at Lor. "My legs fine, see?" Lor took a couple more steps. "We won the game. Let's go home. K'?"

Lishers dropped Val and turned back to normal. "I knew we'd win."

Kay got up and the group watched steam come off her back while she walked over to Val. She put Val on her back and started to walk away. To Val she whispered "We underestimated Lishers but we won't next time."

Kurama whispered something to Hiei and he nodded. Lishers walked over to Lor and giggled. "Wasn't that fun?"

"No." Hiei answered coming up behind her and lifting her into his arms. "Look at your feet; you cut them up on the gravel."

Lor giggled and the two disappeared. "What the..." Kurama pulled the arrow out of Lor's leg and pulled her into his arms.

"I told Hiei to take Lishers home. I'm taking you to the hospital." Kurama placed Lor in the car.

"What's Lishers think?"

"Hiei's suppose to tell her you have night and day shift at work."

"And since when do you know where I work?"

"When you told me at the fair."

"Oh yeah..." Lor said drifting into an unconscious state

"Lor!..LOR!" Kurama shouted

**- Lor's Memories -**

"_Hey...I'm falling..."_ the area around her was white and she felt like she'd never stop. Then she turned over and landed feet first. A picture started to form around her and she slowly began to notice it as the fair. She saw herself getting off the tea cup ride and finding a body on the ground. _"I remember this...this is the day I met Lishers."_ Lor watched herself check Lishers pulse and dial 911. The ambulance soon arrived and Lishers was taken away.

The pictured blurred and changed to Lishers in the hospital. _"She slept for five days and on the sixth I was reassigned to her room."_ A girl popped in and ran over to Lishers. It was Kelly.

"Lishers, I'm sorry it took me so long. I just heard yesterday." Kelly waited for a reply but Lishers just laid there. Lor watched herself walk into the room and check the monitors. The beeping noise on the screen started to drop more.

"She may not survive." Lor said sadly. Lishers eyes popped open and she ripped the cord that connected her to the heart rate machine off. Lor jumped. "No way..."

"Lishers!" Kelly shouted giving her a bear hug.

"Do I know you?" Lishers asked confused.

"I'm Kelly. You're best friend." she answered some what ticked.

"Oh...what did you call me?"

"Lishers."

"That's not my name...it's...it's...I can't remember" she said putting one hand to her head.

"Miss," Lor broke in, "we're going to have to run test on you and place that cord back in you."

"No. To the cord thing." Lishers said

"Why?" Lor wondered

"_Because demons don't have a heart beat...Why did she have one at first?"_

"Because I said."

**- Hours of testing later -**

Lor walked over to Kelly who was waiting in the waiting room. "She seems fine but she can't remember anything. The strange part is she has no brain damage so we think after some days she'll recover it back."

"That's great."

"We're going to keep her here for now. You can visit during visiting hours and if you could; can you get a hold of her parents?"

"Sorry, I don't know her parents. She has them but they're in another state."

**- A week after that - **

Lishers counted the clouds from the window since she had nothing better to do. Lor walked in to do her daily check up as normal.

"Do you remember anything today?"

"No."

"Are you lying?"

"No."

"Well, Lishers..."

"That's not my name."

"Yes it is."

"I don't want to be here anymore. Let me go home."

"I Can't."

"Then let me live with you."

"What!?"

"You can keep an eye on me and I can be outside."

"...I'll see what I can do."

"_Why does she keep saying her name isn't Lishers...If Kelly has known her forever how could it not be that? Grrr...this is so confusing."_

**- Kurama and Lor in the parking lot before the dance -**

"She thinks the dance will bring back memories." Lor said kicking some rocks.

"_Maybe Kurama knows something about Lishers and the name thing. I can't believe I forgot that part."_

"Why didn't you want to come then?"

"I guess...cause I don't want her to remember."

"_That's right. If she remembers she moves out. If she moves out and we were never friends...I'll never get to talk to her again. Life sucks but...I should still talk to Kurama about the name thing. For Lishers."_

**- Lor's memories end -**

Lor opened her eyes slowly looking around the room. She felt weight on her right and looked at it. Kurama had his head lying on the bed next to her legs and his hand was gripped around hers. The normal beeping noise you'd hear in the hospital room was missing. Lor poked Kurama in the head. "Wake up."

Kurama sat up a little and looked at her. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and flipped his hair. "You're alright?"

"Yeah, Kurama. What if Lishers name wasn't Lishers?"

"That would make some sense. Lishers sounds more of a childish nickname then a real name." Kurama yawned, "Why?"

"_You can't have a past if you don't have a name."_ "Kurama, I know what we need to do!"

"Huh?"

"We need to discover Lishers real name."

"Really, now." Kurama yawned again. "Let's go home first."

They sat in silence for a while. "K' but first...you have to let go of my hand." Kurama blushed letting go of her hand.

**- Later at Home -**

Lishers sat crying on the couch. "My feet..."

"That's what you get."

Lishers sniffled.

"Shut up and watch TV."

Lishers stuck her tongue out at him.

"We're back." Lor shouted from the doorway.

"YAY!" Lishers shouted back. "Hiei's being mean to me."

Yoko walked into the room and stood behind Hiei. He placed his hands on Hiei's shoulders and bent to whisper in his ear. "Does Hiei like it rough, too?" In five seconds or less Yoko was on the ground twitching . "I was kidding."

Lor plopped down on the couch next to Lishers. "What's with the crutches?"

"One of the more crazy patients got me in the leg."

"Oh..."

"Lishers, do you remember when you told me Lishers wasn't your name." Hiei turned around quickly staring at Lor then at Lishers.

Lishers thought about it. "No."

Lor closed her eyes. "Really?"

"Yep." Hiei turned around and dragged Yoko out of the room.

"Hey Lishers, why do you still have Hiei's bandana?"

"I'm not sure yet."

"Kurama told Hiei you'd give it back to him if he went to the dance."

"Well, Kurama will have to take it from me. I want to have something this time."

"What?"

"It's so much fun to make Hiei mad." Lishers got off the couch and walked into the kitchen to make dinner.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DDL: Now that I have a pair of headphones I can sit in the living room and type without being distracted by the tv.

Lishers: So?

DDL: I think you've gotten stupider since you got Hiei's bandana.

Lishers: I have not -crys to Lor-

Lor: Dammit DDL.

Kurama: Come on Lishers we'll go get ice cream.

Lishers: YAY!

Hiei: I want some to.

Lor: Come on them children.

Lishers & Hiei : _Asshole..._


	9. Chapter 8 : Halloween

DDL: Well, today in the outside world where I live it's trick-or-treat. So I wrote this...

Lor: That not a good reason. Does it till go with the story?

DDL: Of course!

Hiei: sure... -sarcastic-

**------------ **

**Thank you time...**

_Anna Jaganshi : _I believe, Lishers is confusing too but that's what makes her so intersting cause you can't really guess what she'll go next.

----------

Lishers & Kurama : Read and enjoy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lets throw an All Hallows Eve party this year Lishers." Lor suggested.

"Or we could do nothing like we do every other day." Hiei suggested.

"You're not a party person are you Hiei?" Lishers commented.

"A party sounds like fun." Kurama commented.

"Two to one. Party wins. Who's going to get invited?" Lishers asked.

"No one." Hiei answered

"We should keep it small. The four of us, Kelly, Dom, and Largo." Lor suggested.

"Sounds great. I'll call them." Lishers decided.

"I don't think," the guys started, "that Dom and Largo should come."

"Why not?" Lishers asked.

Hiei turned around not wanting to face them. Kurama decide to speak up. "If Kelly is coming don't you think it'd be weird for her without a boyfriend or anything? Hiei and I probably wouldn't be the best of company."

"I guess...you're right..." Lor said between thoughts.

"Alright, knew idea. Let's just invite ourselves. We'll play the game of truth and stuff." Lishers wrote the idea on a paper.

"Isn't truth or dare?" Lor asked confused.

"I'd rather play the game of truth..." Lishers stammered.

"Truth or dare it is."

"I hate you."

"You're my buddy, too."

**- All Hallows Eve -**

'Basket Case' by Green Day was blearing throughout the house while they danced and ate snacks that were placed on the table. Around midnight Lor walked over to the stereo and turned it off. The other three stopped dancing and stared at Lor. "Now, it's time… for truth or dare!"

"...Dammit." Lishers said under her breath.

They sat in a circle around the floor and Lor pulled out bottles of sake.

"I don't even wanna know where you got that." Lishers rolled her eyes.

"Good. Don't ask." Lor replied. Lor took one of the bottles and shoved the liquid down Hiei's throat. _"Tonight is the night I get answers. I think you and Kurama know more about us then you're letting on." _When Lor pulled the bottle away, Hiei swayed back and forth. Lor placed the bottle in the center of the circle. "I'll spin first."

The bottle spun and spun until finally it slowed down. The person it pointed to was...Kurama. "True or dare?"

"Truth."

Lor coughed the word chicken and then asked her question. "Have you ever had sake before?"

"No..." Lor picked up a bottle and shoved it down Kurama's throat.

"Gee, Kurama. You're such a goody goody sometimes." Lor pulled the bottle away and Kurama hiccupped. There was a clinging noise and then a gulping noise behind Lor. She turned around to find Lishers and Hiei chugging down sake. Lor hit them in the back of their heads making them spit out some of it. "Idiots, slow down." _"If they pass out there is no point."_

Kurama spun the bottle and waited. The bottle stopped on Hiei. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Kurama stood up and walked over to Hiei.

"_There they go again whispering to each other." _Lor looked furious.

"Alright." Hiei said after Kurama sat back down.

There was silence for some time before Hiei went to spin the bottle. "Wait." Lishers looked confused "Aren't you suppose to do something?"

"You'll find out if it happens." Lishers was still confused but let it slide. Hiei spun the bottle and waited. Kurama's words rang through his head. _"I hate you, Kurama."_ The bottle stopped on Lishers this time. Hiei turned bright red and slapped himself.

"Pervert." Lor stated.

"Huh?" Lishers didn't understand. "Whatever, Dare!"

"For someone that wants to play the game of truth so bad; you said dare pretty quickly." Lor wiggled her eyebrows.

"It's more fun to say dare." Lishers giggled

"_She's too drunk to care."_ Lor thought

"I dare you to come closer." Hiei said

"What kind of dare is that?" Lishers asked moving closer to Hiei. Hiei got close to Lishers and kissed her above his bandana. Lishers blushed slightly and moved back to her spot.

"Pervert." Lor glared at Hiei.

Kurama snickered into his hand. Yoko interrupted his thoughts. -_ You should have said kiss on lips you retard. - _

"_Doesn't matter he still has to kiss her every time the bottle lands on her."_

_- Or else you'll tell Lishers Hiei knows something he's not sharing. I know. I helped you come up with it. -_

"_I'm surprised he didn't ask for his bandana back and then kiss her." _

"I dare you to slap Kurama." Lishers said to Lor.

Lor looked at Kurama "I'm sorry, Kurama." Lor said slapping him across the face. Kurama blushed turning into Yoko.

"The hand of the lovely Lor has now been indented into my face." Yoko tackle hugged Lor. "Now, allow me to give you something." Yoko moved in for the kiss but was pulled back by a strong force.

"Slow down lover boy." came Lishers voice. "Spin the bottle, Lor."

Now, Yoko was chained to a chair and Lor spun the bottle. It stopped on Hiei. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"How long have you known Lishers?" Hiei closed his eyes then opened one.

"Since I've been in this world."

"_That was pretty vague..."_

He grabbed the bottle and spun it. It stopped on Lor. "Dare or dare?"

"I guess dare."

He stood up and walked over to Lor. In her ear he whispered. "I dare you to punch Yoko/Kurama every time the bottle lands on Lishers."

"_Poor Kurama..." _Lor thought

Yoko wiggled in the chair. "What did you tell Lor? Tell me!"

Lor stuck out her tongue. "It's a secret." Lor spun the bottle again. It landed on Lishers. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Lishers pointed her finger at Lor like she was challenging her. Lor walked over to Yoko and punched him in the gut.

Hiei gently took hold of Lishers hand and kissed it. Lishers drew her hand back.

"Pervert." Lor said once again to Hiei. "I dare you to kiss, on the lips, Yo..." Hiei grabbed a bottle of sake and shoved into Lor's mouth.

"You haven't had a drink all night." Hiei said coldly.

"Who's Yo?" Lishers asked.

"Me!" Yoko said breaking out the chains.

"Liar" Hiei preparing to draw his sword.

Lishers shook her head. _"Boys will be boys...I guess." _Lishers kissed two of her fingers and placed them on Yoko's lips.

"That's cheating!" Yoko shouted.

"No it's not." Lor said pulling the Sake from her mouth.

Lishers grabbed the bottle and spun it. The bottle's next prey was Yoko.

"Dare." Yoko said quickly.

"Turn back into Kurama."

"No fair!"

"Now."

Yoko turned back to Kurama and spun to choose the next victim.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Hiei said calmly

Kurama grabbed a bottle of Sake and chugged it down. "Do you like Lishers?"

Hiei blushed and looked over at Lishers. "Of course he does." came Lishers voice, "we're friends." Hiei just nodded and spun the bottle.

Lor laughed. "I think he meant something else Lishers."

"I'm confused..." Lor patted Lishers on the head.

"It's fine. Don't worry."

The bottle stopped on Lishers.

"_The world is against me. I know for sure now."_ Hiei thought as he got close to Lishers again.

Lor punched Kurama lightly on the arm and Kurama blushed again.

"Truth or dare?" Hiei asked.

"Dare." Lishers said once again.

"He dares you to kiss him on the lips" Yoko said as he pushed their heads together. Lor grabbed Yoko's hair and yanked. Lor dragged Yoko by the hair up the stairs and threw him in his room.

"Game over. Good night." Lor yelled down the stairs.

Lishers and Hiei were face to face just staring at each other. "Let's drink." Hiei finally said handing her a bottle of Sake.

After so many bottles; Lishers fell asleep on the floor. Hiei picked her up and carried her up stairs. He placed her on her bed and covered her up. He then kissed her lightly on the cheek. _"There, dare complete."_ He stumbled towards the doorway, hit the door, slid down, and took a nap.

**-All Hallows day - **

"Those two are so lazy! Today of all days!" Lor complained walking back and forth in the living room.

"Calm down. I'm sure they'll be up in a bit." Kurama reassured her. "Let's give them a couple more minutes and if either of them doesn't come down we'll wake them up.

**- Two hours later -**

"NO MORE WAITING!" Lor screeched. "HIEI! LISHERS!" Lor stomped up the stairs.

There was loud bang noise and a yelp.

"Lishers?" Lor yanked opened Lisher's door. Lishers was sitting on her bed with her back to the window. One of Lishers hands were waving at Lor and the other was behind her back. "Lishers, get up, get downstairs, get ready to leave, and close your window. It's cold!"

"Sure thing... go were?" Lishers asked leaning back.

"I got you a costume. You and Hiei are going trick-or-treating like little kids."

"WHAT!? I didn't agree to that!"

"Sure you did. The three of you agreed to do something for me so I'd go to the dance."

"...You'll pay for this."

"Yeah. Yeah." Lor answered leaving to go find Hiei.

Lishers stared at the door recounting what had happened before Lor had walked in.

**- Before Lor walked in -**

Lishers could feel a cold breeze coming from the only window in her room and more pressure on her bed then normal. She grabbed onto something that jerked her forward. Her head bashed into the window. She woke up in a snap. She looked out her window to see what jumped and gazed confusingly at what was there. Lishers held Hiei's foot in her hand as he dangled upside down. Lishers turned around as her door opened and in popped Lor.

**- Present -**

Lishers dragged Hiei back into her room although her thoughts told her to just drop him. "Explain." Lishers closed her window as Hiei took a seat on the floor.

"Nothing happened. I didn't do anything."

"Why are you in my room?"

"I passed out before I could get to mine."

"Likely story." Lishers glared at him.

"At least you have some brains."

"You came to steal the bandana back. That's cheating! You have to earn it back."

"I was wrong. You have air for a brain."

Lishers door flew open. "Lishers I can't find Hiei." Lor panicked.

"Huh? Oh. He's right there." Lishers pointed at Hiei.

Lor's mouth dropped open. "Why's...he in here?"

"To hide from you of course. Now both of you get out. I have to get ready." Lishers pushed them out the door and closed it behind them.

**- ten minutes before trick-or-treating starts -**

Lor and Kurama dressed warmly and in foreign clothes for there walk around town with 'their little children'.

Hiei stood in front of them wearing his normal outfit but without the red tie around his head so he could go as a short three eyed freak of nature.

Lishers stomped down the stairs and hit Lor with an oar that was in her hand. She was dressed in a pink kimono and she had blue hair spray in her hair. "What kind of costume is this?"

"Kurama said that's what the real grim reaper looks like." Lor said rubbing the back of her head. "I thought it fit you perfectly."

"Since when did the grim reaper have an oar and not a sickle?" Lishers pointed at the now broken oar.

"Don't you mean scythe?"

"Sickle? Scythe? Who cares? They both look the same."

"Just go with it and take off the bandana. It doesn't go"

"To bad." was all Lishers said as she fixed the oar with Hiei's red tie.

They walked outside and walked down the street and all the way to town. Lor grabbed Lishers' hand and placed it in Hiei's hand. They glared at Lor.

"Now, you two are brother and sister so, go look cute and get lots of candy for me...I mean us." Lor smiled evilly.

Lishers and Hiei stood at the door and said in unison. "Trick-or-treat."

An old lady looked at them and giggled. "Now, aren't you two just the cutest things ever."

Lishers fake smiled sweetly like most people. "Why thank you kind lady."

The old lady bent down and pinched Hiei's cheek. He glanced at Lishers before taking action. Lishers said with her eyes _"Kill the old lady and you'll regret it."_; then the old lady let go and put three different types of chocolates in their bags.

As they walked away Hiei turned to Lishers. "Do they give sweet snow?"

Lishers giggled. "No, silly. It'd melt."

Later on as they were in the middle of town Lishers and Hiei went off by themselves and Lor and Kurama stood with a group of parents.

The conversations were normal until Lor began her evil tricks.

"My husband and I just moved to America," Lor started with an accent, "and this is the first time our children have ever been trick-or-treating." Luckily Lor can lie and get away with it since Lishers couldn't be recognized dressed like that and nobody in the group had ever met them before. "In our country chocolate is a sin."

"_She's done this before hasn't she...?"_ Kurama thought as a sweat drop formed on the side of his head.

Lishers and Hiei walked over to Lor still holding hands but with their costumes all torn and ragged. "Our bags are full. Can we go home?" Lishers asked.

Some random person in the crowd spoke up. "You said you didn't have a car, right? I'll drive you back."

**- Home -**

Lishers and Hiei sat on the couch as Lor stared down upon them. "What the hell happened to you two? You look like you been through World War Three!"

Lishers pointed at Hiei. "He tried to steal sweet snow from a little kid in the house but I stopped him."

Hiei turned his head away and rolled his eyes.

Lor stared at them hard. "Hand over your candy. I have to check it for poison."

"You mean eat it all." Kurama smiled as he leaned forward in the chair.

"Shut up, Kurama." Lor grabbed the bags of candy and headed towards the kitchen.

"No worries." Lishers said heading up the stairs.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lishers: -grabs hold of bandana- Lor, do you think this thing as raped my mind?

Cast: ...0o...o0...


	10. Chapter 9: The Dentist

DDL: lets skip to the thanks no one cares what I say here anyways.

**Thanks go to...**

_Random people :_ All those people that read the chapters and don't review -hint hint- thanks

_Anna Jaganshi : _I don't know...Here's what I think would happen if I joined the comedy department...

Random boss person: what do you mean you can't think of anything funny!? -angry-

DDL: I'm sorry it's not like ideas hit me in the head. -cries-

Boss person: You're fired! -stomps away-

DDL: Fired...

-hours later-

-comedy department burning down-

DDL: I don't understand how boss thought this would be funny...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The door bell rang for what seemed like the 100th time.

"Coming, coming!" Lishers shouted walking jogging to the door. She opened the door to see the old lady from Hallows day.

"Oh, Lishers." said the old lady. "It's so nice of you to house those foreign people. I baked a pie for them and a chocolate cake. I hope they like it."

"I'm sure they will." Lishers said taking the items.

"If those kids need a baby-sitter I'd be happy to watch them."

"That's okay. Good-bye." Lishers shut the door and added the items to the pile of other foods in the kitchen. _"Lor and her stupid 'I'm not from this country give me free stuff' bit."_

"So, you knew this would happen?" Kurama asked staring at the food.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure how."

"Cause I did it to you when we lived in Springfield." came Lor's voice.

"_We lived in Springfield...?"_ Lishers thought to herself trying to remember.

**- Some days later -**

"My teeth hurt..." Lor started messing with her teeth.

"We should take you to the dentist then." Lishers pulled out a phone book.

"It's a miracle! They don't hurt anymore so, you can put the phone book away."

Lishers picked up the phone and dialed a number. "Me and my big mouth." Lor whispered walking upstairs.

**- Dentist place -**

"Why do we all have to get check ups?" Hiei asked as they walked up to the building.

"Cause you've probably never seen a dentist in your life." Lishers answered walking into the building.

The small area was bright and colorful. There were tons of chairs and toys. Lishers checked everyone in and Kurama and Lor went into another room.

Hiei sat down in a chair and Lishers walked over to the little kids toys. She picked up a puzzle that had six pieces to it and sat on the floor. Hiei watched her try to put it together.

"What are you doing?" Hiei stood above her now looking down.

"Putting this puzzle together." Lishers furious voice came out as she tried to shove to pieces together.

"Here," Hiei said sitting down next to her and taking the pieces. "Before you break it."

"Like you could do better." Hiei sat the pieces out and helped Lishers put it together.

"See how that picture fits with that." Lishers just nodded as they finished putting it together.

"Hey you two." Lishers and Hiei froze feeling their hairs raise. "What a cute scene." Lor had a smirk across her face.

Lishers stood up and looked Lor in the eyes. "How many cavities do you have?"

"You just had to ruin the five seconds of my happiness."

"Yes, so..."

"Seven."

"Kurama?"

"Just need two sealing" Kurama said proudly.

"Lishers and Hiei, it's your turn." some random nurse/dentist person.

Hiei was greeted by a old lady that thought he looked so cute with the red tie tied around his head and just had to pinch his cheek. She told him to take a seat but all he wanted to do was cut her hands off and make her beg for mercy.

**- Lor and Kurama -**

"There's something I don't understand." Kurama whispered breaking the silence that filled the waiting room.

"What?" Lor said loudly catching some attention of the staff. "What?" Lor whispered this time.

"If Kelly knows Lishers past and she has family out there, why doesn't she make contact or ask Kelly?" Lor didn't say anything for a long time letting the tension build.

"Easy. She said it's not the same. Learning and knowing are two different things she said. Confusing, huh? Kelly said once that Lishers had parents but in another state. Lishers said if they didn't come to see her in the hospital then they aren't the kind of family she wants to meet. I can't pressure Lishers to do anything and besides they haven't even tried to get a hold of her."

"_**AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"**_

Lor and Kurama jumped up and looked at each other _"Lishers!?" _They took off in a sprint down the hall and forced opened the door between them and Lishers. A man lay on the ground and Lishers sat in a corner of the room scared to death. Lor bent down and looked at the man on the ground.

Lishers looked up and saw Kurama. She ran over to him and buried her face in his shirt like a little kid crying over spilled milk. Lor picked up the needle from the man's hand and stood up to show Kurama. "She's scared of needles." Lor's eye brows started to twitch as she saw Kurama rubbing Lisher's hair and saying nice words to calm her down. _"This is just too creepy."_

Hiei ran into the room ready to draw his sword and something sticking out of his mouth. "What's going on?" Hiei said with a hint of anger as he watched Lishers and Kurama.

"The dentist tried to put a needle in Lishers mouth to numb it. Lishers got scared. What the hell is in your mouth?" Lor stared at the weird thing sticking out of Hiei's mouth.

Hiei yanked it out. "They were x-raying my teeth."

Lishers stopped crying and stepped back from Kurama. "Thanks Kurama." she looked down at the floor.

"Hey, Lishers." Lor had an evil glint in her eye. Lishers turned around and looked at Lor. Lor held up the needle and pressed the bottom so liquid came out. Lishers screamed, ran off, and Lor chased her.

Hiei's eye brow twitched. "Is she really afraid of that?"

"It appears so..." a sweat drop formed on Kurama and Hiei's heads.

After a few moments a crowd of the staff members were heading in their direction. "I believe it's time to make our exit." Kurama said creating a storm of petals. Hiei snatched the needle out of Lor's hand and crushed it.

"My Hero!" Lishers said as Hiei grabbed Lishers hand with the one he didn't use to smash the needle with and pulled her towards the exit. Kurama picked Lor up into his arms and chided her for running on her wounded leg.

**- Home -**

Lishers pulled glass from the needle out of Hiei's hand. "I can do it myself."

"Yeah, yeah, shut up before I break your finger."

"I can't feel my hand."

"The stuff inside was to numb my gums so it's no surprise. Don't worry. The feeling will come back." Lishers wrapped his hand as best as she could and left.

Hiei watched his numb fingers wiggle. _"I'm surprised those two idiots didn't show up today."_

"HI KAY! HI WHAT'S HER NAME!" shouted Lishers from the window in her room.

"_Spoke to soon."_ Hiei thought walking outside.

Hiei heard Lor shouting Lishers name and some stomping or maybe crashing sounds.

Kay and Val stood outside in the road just begging to get hit by a car. To bad the road they lived on was usually never busy.

Kurama stood behind Hiei. "Do we fight?" Kurama asked.

"YOU GIRLS WANT SOME HOT CHOCOLATE?" Lishers shouted from her window.

"WHAT KIND OF IDIOT ARE YOU!?" Lor yelled shutting the window.

"Hot chocolate sounds nice." Val drooled a bit.

"You idiot," Kay hit Val. "Don't accept things from the enemy."

"Go home. You've barely got enough energy to move." Kurama demanded.

"Tonight we're just here to deliver a message. The boss says and I quote 'Koenma messed up. Correct it.' That's it." Kay threw a smoke bomb disappearing once again.

"Koenma messed up?" Kurama repeated confused.

**- Lor** **and Lishers in the kitchen -**

"What were you _blah blah blah_ inviting _yap zap yap..._" Lishers ignored Lor catching only a couple of words being screeched at her.

Hours past as Lor went on and on like a never ending story that sent Lishers to sleep in a chair.

"I think that's enough Lor." Kurama said calmly. "She doesn't understand."

"Why not?"

"Because she has the mind of a three year old."

"That's a mean thing to say about me." Lishers stretched her arms.

"Well, ah..." Kurama stammered trying to find the right words.

"Hey, Kurama, you got white stuff all over your clothes and Hiei too." Lishers noticed.

"And the attention span of one too." Hiei said stepping in front of Kurama.

"Attention span of what?" Lishers asked baffled.

"Shut up. It's bed time. Get some R and R." Lor said stomping up the stairs.

"What's her problem?" Lishers asked.

"You slept during your scolding." Hiei answered.

"You two should a bath before you go to bed." Lishers headed up the stairs and to her room.

"Kurama," Hiei hesitated. "What's a bath?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoko: We can take a bath together Hiei.

Hiei: No.Lishers! Lor! DDL?

Yoko: They're alseep.

Hiei: -disappears-

-DDL room (sleeping)-

DDL: re..view...please...and...tha...nk...-drool, yawn, snort-...you


	11. Chapter 10: The Baby Shower Part 1

DDL: Finally, I have finshed this chapter. I thought it'd never end. Well thanks to all reviewers and readers who read but don't know how or just don't know what to say in a review. Here is a short funny story part two of setting buliding on fire...

- At comedy department place...work in a meeting -

Boss: DDL, I need ideas and I need them now!

DDL: What if,...

Ben: Pudding.

DDL: _Who the hell is Ben?_

Boss: Perfect. We'll star a movie about a guy who likes pudding! Ben you're going places. DDL, you could learn from him.

Ben: -smirks-

DDL: What about..._ Where did he come from? How is pudding funny?_

Ben: chosen chocolate eatter.

Boss: I love it!

DDL:_ Ben, you're going down!_

_-_ part two end -

Lor: Hope you like the mini story and chapter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hiei, you've been wondering around collecting an awful smell for a week. Take a shower or a bath. I don't care just get clean!" Lor stomped her foot.

Hiei turned his head and stared at the coal black wall of his bedroom. "Maybe he thinks it's manly or something." Lishers said as she made silly shadow puppets on the coal wall with flashlight.

"Do you think it's manly?" Lor countered.

"Nope." Lishers said making a bird or what she called two people coming together with strange sticks coming out of their back dying.

"Kurama, talk some sense into him."

"He's not in here remember. He said Yoko might come out or something like that." Lishers waved at the bunny shadow she was now making. "Who's Yoko again?" Lor stared coldly at her in disbelief.

Hiei walked over and snatched the flashlight out of Lishers hand and shined it in her eye. Lishers stared at it for the longest time till she punched Hiei in the knee cap.

**- The Next Morning -**

"What the hell are these and where are my clothes?" Hiei asked Lishers in the hallway.

Lishers looked him up and down. Hiei had the red tie tied around his forehead still but he wasn't wearing normal clothes. Lishers guessed that Lor had Kurama sneak in and switch his clothes. The black swim trunks with a red dragon on both sides were pretty cool. "Swim trunks..."

"HIEI! LISHERS!" Lor called from downstairs.

Hiei and Lishers walked downstairs to find Lor rushing around gathering things. "Alright," Lor said still running around everywhere. "Lishers, I need you to give Hiei a bath in the kiddy pool I set up in the kitchen. Kurama went shopping for me and I have to go to work so I expect Hiei to be clean by the time I get back or else."

"Or else what?" Lishers asked baffled

"You'll see." Lor ran out the door to her newly fixed car.

Lishers and Hiei peeked their heads into the kitchen. An orange kiddy pool was set up with soap and shampoo around it. They walked to the couch and sat in down in complete, uncomfortable silence.

**- After Work at the Hospital -**

"Ten...I thought I get off before that..." Lor glanced at her watch and sighed. _"I wonder if Lishers gave Hiei his bath..."_ Lor exited through the front doors and walked over to her car. She pulled out her keys and was about to unlock the door when she noticed a pair of feet dangling across her window. She looked up to see Kurama sitting on top of her car.

Kurama smiled jumping off the car. "I thought I'd wait for you so you don't fall asleep at the wheel...and I brought dinner."

"YAY!" Lor unlocked the doors and they ate dinner in the car.

**- At Home -**

Lor walked into the house with Kurama behind her and turned on the light. The living room felt like a freezer. Lor went to turn on the heat and found the dial smashed. Her eyebrow twitched and she set her things down. She took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen. The kiddy pool had a hole in it, the floor was soaked, and everything was in disarray. Lor took it all in very slowly. Kurama placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down. You need rest. You can yell at them tomorrow." Kurama's hot breath tickled Lor's ear and sent a shiver up her spine. She relaxed her muscles and nodded her head. "Good." Kurama scooped Lor into his arms and took her to her room. Lor dozed off in his arms.

Hiei, who was sitting on the couch, opened one eye and watched Kurama walk up the stairs. He knew Kurama would be down soon to ask questions or he'd turn into Yoko and he'd have to go help Lor. Hiei wrapped his arms tighter around Lishers waist and recalled today events.

**- Flashback -**

**- While after Lor Left -**

Lishers threw Hiei into the kiddy pool and they fought in the water as she tried her best to clean Hiei up. Her silk star pajama pants and green baggy shirt clung to her body. Eventually, Hiei broke free, picked a pen up off the counter, and threw it like a dart popping the kiddy pool. The soapy water ran all over the kitchen and Lishers about broke into tears thinking about how much Lor was going to yell at her. That sadness soon turned into anger which lead to Lishers eyes burning with flames and her hair flying straight up.

"Now, Lishers..." Hiei took a step back and bolted for the door.

**- Many Hours Later -**

Lishers stood by the heating device and Hiei lay on his back not far away. Hiei used his hands to drag himself backwards as Lishers slammed her fist into the heating control device. At that moment she snapped back into reality and stared at the blood dripping from her hand and the machine parts stuck in it. Ripping her eyes away from her hand she glanced around the house. It was all in disarray and Hiei was slowly standing up.

"Hiei," Lishers whispered when he got close enough. "Lor is going to kill us."

Hiei said nothing just started to pull the machine parts out of her hand. Lishers flinched as the sharp pain clouded her thoughts. When he was done he took the tie off his head and wrapped it around her hand to stop the bleeding. "There all done and I didn't even have to threaten to break your fingers." Lishers gave out a light giggle and Hiei smirked very proud of himself.

Lishers lifted her hands behind her head and untied Hiei's bandana. Hiei was confused as she retied the bandana on his forehead. "My sister sent me a letter yesterday. In it contained two plane tickets to California where she lives now. She's throwing a baby shower for her new born Kali and she wants me to come. At first I didn't want to go but...right now it seems like the best idea." Lishers paused for a bit. "The flight leaves early tomorrow. Perfect timing don't you think. You wanna come with me or face the wrath of Lor?"

Hiei ran through some thoughts which lead to _"I wonder who's wrath is more dangerous Lishers or Lor?...Can't let her go by herself though...I'll just leave a note for Red."_ Hiei nodded a yes and walked up the stairs to find his clothes.

Lishers sat down on the couch and coughed. _"It's going to get cold in here soon."_ She curled up into a ball and thought about meeting her sister.

Hiei stood at Kurama's door wishing he hadn't locked it. He thought about knocking it down but then Lishers would yell at him for causing more damage then what they already caused. So he jumped out a window and outside found Kurama's window to get into his room. Now inside Kurama's room he looked around searching all the places he thought they'd be. In the end all he found was his pants, boots, and top which seemed to have been torn up somehow.

He threw his shirt in the waste basket and left the room to head for the bath room. Recalling some things Lishers told him about a shower he decided to try it out. He almost broke a knob trying to turn it on and read through the instructions on the shampoo so many times it wasn't even funny. When he got out he dried himself off and put on his clothes. Before leaving he tried to look at himself in the mirror but it was too foggy.

**- Downstairs -**

Lishers eyes jolted open and she sat up quickly. She held herself tight as she discovered how chillingly frozen she was. She glanced at the clock flashing nine forty-five. She hopped off the couch shaking. From out of no where behind her she was grabbed and pulled back into a hug.

"You're so cold." Hiei whispered softly into her ear. He wrapped them both in his jet black comforter. Lishers turned around so she could look up into his face.

"What happened to your hair?" Lishers asked picking up strands of his hair and dropping them back down. Hiei touched the back of his head. It appeared that water had some sort of effect on his hair that made it fall down. Lishers held up a shaking finger and ran up the stairs. She came back down with a hair tie and started to braid Hiei's hair.

"What's it feel like to be stupid?" Hiei asked as he flipped the braided ponytail up and down.

Lishers coughed and turned to the window. "No one is stupid their minds just work differently from everyone else." she placed a hand on the window. Hiei wrapped his arms over shoulders and pulled her close to his chest.

"Idiot. You're going to freeze."

**- Flashback Ends -**

Kurama sat down in a chair facing the couch. "What have we got here?"

"Shut up Red."

Kurama smirked then his smile faded away. "Did you two break the house having..."

Hiei cut in "NO!" Hiei explained some of what happened.

"Hiei, how could you! They let us live here...for free!"

Hiei thought about telling Kurama now about the plane tickets but then decided not to.

Using mind speech just in case Kurama asked Hiei a question. _"Hiei,...are you in love with Lishers?"_

"_...Where is my coat?"_

"_Avoiding the question. Well, I'm in love with Lor so I'm going to do something about Dom and quickly get rid of those demon hunters. There is only one thing that bugs me. What did they mean by that message?"_

Hiei had forgotten all about Largo and Dom and that dumb message that he did not understand. He also didn't expect forKurama to have feelings for Lor when he thought he was in love with Botan. Kurama realized Hiei wasn't going to answer so he just continued on another subject.

"_Lor said that Lishers isn't Lishers real name. Lor also said Lishers can't remember one cent of the past in her mind but her body remembers...Hiei, you seem to know a lot about this town and the people around it since we first got here. Why is that?"_

Hiei smirked. He knew he couldn't keep anything from Kurama but still now just wasn't the time. _"I have no clue what you're talking about."_

"_One last thing...your hair?"_

"_Water..."_

"_Water?"_

**- Morning -**

Lor followed the delicious aroma of pancakes, bacon, and eggs into the kitchen. There on the table was the breakfast for two. Kurama soon entered behind Lor.

"Who cooked?" Kurama asked walking over to the food.

"I think Lishers..." Lor saw a note sticking out from under one of the plates. She picked it up and read aloud:

_Dear Lor and Kurama,_

_I'm leaving to go to my sister's baby shower in California. I'll be back in some odd days. Sorry about the short notice and could you tell Largo for me thanks. I'm taking Hiei with me since you have work and Kurama can help you clean the house better than Hiei. Sorry we smashed the house we did a quick clean and I left some money to get the heater fixed. _

_P.S. I hope you like the breakfast and I'll send you a picture with Hiei's hair down._

_Your friend, _

_Lishers_

Lor sat down and startedto eat her food. Kurama nervously sat down and did the same. When they were done Lor twirled her fork in her fingers.

"I think I understand the note now."

"What is there to understand? Lishers and Hiei went to a baby shower and had a problem telling us in person." Kurama laced his fingers together shutting his eyes.

"Yeah well that's just what she wants us to think. She and Hiei are probably eloping and she wants me to break up with Largo for her and to say sorry she left money to fix the heat box! I wanna see the wedding! Come on Kurama we're getting tickets!"

"To the wedding?"

"NO! A plane flight!"

"We don't know where they are in California."

"No problem. That's what the internet was invented for."

**- Air Port -**

"I need two tickets to California." Lor asked as polite as she could in a hurry.

"Sorry, there are no flights open at this time." said the person behind the desk tapping his fingers lightly on the keyboard to make it look like he was doing something.

"Sir, I need tickets now!" Lor had no patience at this point.

"Calm down Lor, we'll go to another line." Kurama suggested.

"What other line? This is the only one open."

"...that's strange."

Tension built in the building till finally Lor made a decision. "Okay. I'll give you a kiss...on the lips if you can get me those tickets." Kurama's eyes opened wide in shock.

"Sorry, miss I'm gay." the boy cleaned dirt have his finger nails.

"Kurama will kiss you."

"I'll do what?"

"Well, he is pretty cute."

"She's kidding."

"Then no deal."

"Fine I'll kiss Kurama."

"What kind of deal is that?"

"_I think it's a great deal." _Kurama thought to himself.

"Screw it!" Lor stomped off with Kurama following behind her.

**- Plane Flight -**

Lishers fiddled with her fingers and stared out the window trying to piece together what had happened last night. All she could remember was waking up lying on Hiei. What had she done? Or was Hiei taking the trip to California the wrong way? Or did she come onto him? This was confusing and sent her to the edge.

Hiei was sleeping peacefully with his bandana returned to him, his hair back to normal, and he found his coat in the dryer. It was suppose to smell of fresh spring or at least that is what Lishers said, but to him it smelled like weeks old broccoli between someone's toes. Hiei's head slowly dropped and rested on Lishers shoulder. Every hair on her body stood up but slowly she began to relax. She poked Hiei's hand to try to wake him up but he just grabbed her hand and wouldn't let go.

Lishers gave in and rested her head on his. She felt relaxed and happy but something in the back of her head made her jolt back up. "_...You can't...remember...you only have five more days."_

Before Lishers could think more about it a guy asked her if you wanted a glass of water. A grin appeared on her face. "The biggest glass you got." The man handed her the glass and walked off. Lishers pushed Hiei's head back to his seat and dumped the water on him. He jolted a wake and darted his eyes. "You were snoring." Hiei glared at her. He knew he didn't snore.

Lishers pulled out a camera and snapped Hiei's picture. "Now everyone will be able to remember you with your hair down."

"Gimme that!" Hiei reached to grab it but Lishers shielded it from him.

The guy from before came back to their seats. "Sir, I'm sorry but if you can't behave you'll have to change seats."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DDL: After a long wait my speacil guest is finally here. Everyone meet Angelkitsune-Namoi or ANK (don't ask it just sounds cooler I guess.) She is the reason I started this fanfic.

ANK: Thank you for inviting me while I'm here I'm going to promote my story _This Wasn't Suppose to Happen._ It's a simple story about one fire apparition (Hiei), one girl (OC), and a very interseting journal (Hiei's journal).

DDL: ...why are you promoting your story?

Hiei: Why am I yet again another base of a fanfic?

Kurama: I believe I get a part in it too.

ANK: What else am I to say?

DDL: I thought you had a speach or something...whatever I guess we can promote _Forbibben four_ as well.

DDL & ANK: Come and read _Forbibben Four_ written by us indeed. Four curses, basic yu yu hakshuo cast, time transports, and other anime that show up for some time. Love, action, Romance, Fights, blood, drama, more blood, and a climax! Find story in ANK's profile don't wait or you'll miss out!

DDL: Thanks for coming and if there are any that read this story and like fruits basket as well then I'm writing another story called _Breaking the Curse_. It's about people and the newly discovered Western Zodiac Members!

Hiei: I never got an answer.

DDL: ...People think you're cute and cool and brave and what not.

Hiei: Hn...


	12. Chapter 11: Baby Shower Part 2

DDL: On the last chapter of _Lost or Found_ we found two of our character faced with a huge problem. Lishers and Hiei destoryed the house and in fear of Lor decided to feel town to see Lishers strange sister Tiffany! Before they left though Kurama reveiled to Hiei that he was in love with Lor and wondered about his feelings towards Lishers. Hiei did not I repeat did not give an answer. In the morning Lor discovered Lishers note and decided it was a fake and they were going to get married. Not wanting to miss out she showed food down her mouth and Kurama and they left in a hurry.

Lishers: That was a mouth full.

Kurama: I don't think she's done.

DDL: SHUT UP!...-clears throat- What will happen in this chapter! Will Hiei reveil his love? Will they figure out that message? What does five more days mean? Are they going to get married? Will Kurama tell Lor he loves her? Will they finally figure out why Kurama and Hiei are in their time zone dimenson place? Read through to find out.

Hiei: That was pointless and a half.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lishers and Hiei stepped off the plane and went to collect their bags. The whole time Lishers couldn't stop laughing at Hiei because he had to move and sit next to what he called an annoying old hag. She constantly nagged him about the way he dressed, sat, spoke, and anything else you could think of; even how to eat. If Lishers wasn't there and if there was a chance he wouldn't have to go to jail again he would have slit her throat.

"Shut up, already." Hiei glared coldly picking up their bags.

"About what?...Me sis said she'd pick us up. I called her and she sounds really nice. She already has one kid this is the second one. Kali, I believe, and the first is...I wonder what me sis looks like..."

"_One topic at a time! Stop saying me sis! Argh...I sound like that old hag._"

"Lishers?" said a tall purple haired, red eyed women wearing black jeans and a tight white button up shirt.

"...Tiffany?" the strange women ran up to Lishers and yanked her off the ground into a hug like a rag doll. "Let go! Let go!"

Lishers fell with a plunk on the floor. "So, you're Hiei right?" she didn't wait for a reply. "Nice contacts. I got a red pair myself." Tiff took out the red contact to reveal the eyes the color of true sky blue. "Let's go to my place now." she put contact back in as Lishers got off the floor and followed her and Hiei to the car.

**- Air port -**

Lor and Kurama dragged their feet towards the area they parked. It would seem they were getting no where fast.

"LOR!" an unearthly cheerful voice rang out through the parking lot. Lor whipped around with the speed of light but not fast enough cause she was knocked down. When Lor opened her eyes Kurama was helping Kelly off her. "Sorry, Lor." Kelly dusted herself off. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh...we were trying to get tickets to California."

"Where's Lishers? She knows one of the people that work there...Ben, I believe. They go way back he says."

"They won't sell us tickets."

"That's strange." Kelly winked at Lor. "No worries. I'll help."

Back inside the air port Kelly talked with the man called Ben while Lor and Kurama stayed in the far back of the building near the exit prepared to walk back out.

"Sorry...about the kissing thing earlier." Lor kicked an imagery pile of dirt.

Kurama built up some courage and tried to ask a question. "Did you..." he felt so embarrassed by just the thought of what he was going to say next that Yoko quickly took over. "Do you want to kiss me right now?"

Lor looked up into Yoko's eyes and slapped him across the face. "You say the most idiotic things, pervert."

"Ben said that Lishers told him not to sell tickets to Lor and Kurama and not to let me buy tickets for you guys, sorry." Kelly crossed her arms.

The group stared downward trying to figure out there next course of action when an idea zapped into Lor's mind. "There is one flaw in this plan...Lishers can't remember who Yoko is so Yoko can buy us tickets."

"Are you sure?" Kelly questioned.

"Well, we could pull some random drunk off the street or something."

"Go get them tickets Yoko."

**- Tiffany' House -**

Lishers and Hiei sat in the kitchen with Tiffany while her husband, Andy, took their things to the guest room. A little boy that could be no older than five ran up to Hiei and tugged on his coat.

"Hey, mister. Play! Play?"

"Sebastian," Tiffany said in a motherly tone. "What do you say?"

"Please?"

Hiei looked at Tiffany then to Lishers then at Sebastian then at Lishers again. "Go on. He doesn't bite...I think..." Lishers gave Hiei a little push as Sebastian led him out of the room.

"It's been awhile since our last talk." Tiffany started pulling two cans of RC out of the fridge. "I heard you got in some sort of accident about…..what… five years ago? I was moving to here then so I didn't know and it's not like you write much so I had to track you down. Last time we talked you were going by the name Lishers. I can see you still are. You've changed your name so many times it's hard to remember what your real one is. I swear every week was something different when you ran away from home." Tiffany giggled as Lishers processed what Tiffany was telling of the past.

"Tiffany...I can't remember my past still and I'm not really sure if you are my sister...please stop talking about the past. I'm not ready for it." Lishers closed her eyes _"It'll shorten my time."_

"I figured that out when I saw you at the airport. You didn't say been awhile sis, you don't want me to talk about the past, and Hiei as been given me death glares since he has been here."

Lishers rolled her eyes. "He does that to everyone but anyway I wanna know how you've been."

"Well, I got married to my husband Andy. I had Sebastian while you were in a coma. Before you said..."

"Tiff."

"Oh, right..." Tiffany cleared her throat and took a sip of RC. "I own a flower shop down the street and my husband has an anime store so we have odd working shifts."

"That's neat. I can't even remember what I did yesterday."

"What?"

"Shhhhh...From what I can gather I've been forgetting things faster and faster like getting old timers at an early age. Oh, well, just don't tell Hiei."

"...Alright. You know, I was surprised you even came." Lishers giggled thinking of the reason why she did come. "I was more surprised you brought a man instead of Lor." Lishers sank in her seat and sipped her RC thinking of how she met Lor. "You and Hiei are married right. I can't believe you settled down. That explains the tie around your hand, that holds your wedding ring right." Tiffany went on and on.

"_Married...Hiei...married...a match made in hell...he'd probably blow up hell..."_ Lishers sunk farther in her seat changing her thoughts to how to tell Hiei about this when Tiffany grabbed hold of her hand.

"I wanna see what it looks like." she unrifled the tie as quickly as possible and was shocked to find Lishers hand all torn up. "Lish Lish your hand!"

"Ah..Uh...I..ah..broke glass in my hand."

"Figures with you. You never could control your anger. I'll get ace bandage but I still wanna see that ring." Lishers fiddled with her wedding finger trying to figure out a plan.

"_I can't just make a ring appear...come on, think of something..." _Lishers jolted up straight when she felt someone touch her hand.

"Where's your bandage?" Hiei asked looking over the cuts and trying to hide is face.

"Tiff went to get me new ones...what's that on your face?"

"Nothing." Sebastian ran into the room covered in finger paint.

"Mister! Mister, I told you not to move."

Lishers giggled lightly. "Hey, sub man your auntie needs to see this man for a bit. He'll come back and play later."

"Okay..." the boy whined leaving the room.

Lishers tilted Hiei's face up to find it covered in different shades of paint. "It's not funny."

"Yes, it is." she giggled lightly and switched to serious mood and stared into his eyes. "We have a problem."

"What sort of problem?"

"Lishers I found it! Do you have your wedding ring?" Tiffany shouted from some where far off.

"Ring?" Hiei questioned.

"She thinks...uh…well, we're married. Surprise!"

**- Air Flight -**

Lor watched out the window as they flew over another town. "When will we arrive again?"

"Sometime tomorrow." Yoko answered slamming his fist against Lor's laptop.

"Give me that before you break it." Lor snatched her laptop back and searched the web for Tiffany's baby shower. After a long, long time which was really long she finally found it. "Lishers...Lishers...Here it is!" Lor whispered pointing at the screen and gasping. The screen read:

Vicky Carlson

Lishers Jaganshi

Sam Park

"Is that really Lishers last name because Hiei as that last name?" Yoko asked glancing over the names.

"I really don't know. She never said and Kelly didn't know her last name. Strange huh...this proves they got married! I can't believe I missed the wedding. Oh well, we'll just have the greatest after party of all time."

"_Why didn't Hiei tell me he was getting married. Maybe I influenced it or something. How dare he not invite me!"_

**- Late night at Tiffany's House -**

"I'm sure the shop will fix your ring up nice and good so when you make your next visit I really want to see it and wedding pictures and anything else you can think of." Tiffany chanted on and on leading Lishers and Hiei to their bedroom. They didn't know how to protest since they were suppose to be married and all. Tiffany opened the door slowly like she was revealing something really special and fireworks would go off any minute. "I know. I know. It's small but it's the best we got. The baby shower is early like one p.m. ish so don't sleep in." Tiffany left without a backwards glance.

Lishers thought her sister was crazy for saying the room was small. Sure it wasn't as big as the others but it was bigger then her room at home. To the right of the room there was a small wooden closet that blended well with the indigo wall coloring. The king sized bed was to the left of the room with royal blue pillows and covers seeming too comfortable for any living soul. Since they were on the second floor straight forward there was a set of fancy doors hidden behind thin blue curtains that lead to a small balcony.

Lishers walked over to the edge of the bed and sat down. Hiei leaned against the wall near the closet. "So, I guess, you can take the bed and I'll sleep on the floor." Lishers stared at the carpet trying to figure out if it was soft or not.

Hiei stared at her like she was stupid. "There is a tree outside. I'll sleep there." He walked over to the fancy doors when Lishers grabbed his arm.

"I'm not letting you sleep outside."

"You can't sleep on the floor. You have a cold remember?"

Lishers let go of his arms and whispered "It's not that bad..." They stood in the room trying to figure out a plan when Lishers had another _bright_ idea. "How bout I sleep in the tree and you take the bed?"

"No."

"Then we'll draw a line on the bed so that we know which side to stay on."

"No."

**- An hour of fighting later -**

When Hiei was sure Lishers had finally fallen asleep he rolled silently out of bed. He opened the door just wide enough to slip out and headed downstairs. He walked into the kitchen and slowly made his way to the freezer. As he opened it a women's voice came from behind him. "We need to talk." Hiei dropped the freezer door, turned to face the women, and stared into none other then Tiffany's eyes.

**- Dom and Largo's living quarters -**

"I wonder if they understood." Dom said to Largo as he opened their apartment door. They walked in and threw their stuff on the ground.

"Who cares." Largo walked over to the fridge and pulled out a can of beer. "It's been two or so days since we've been home. Let's relax."

Dom walked over to their answering machine and clicked some bottoms.

A lady's voice was soon heard. _"You have one message. Message one : _Hey, Dom, this is Lor. I wanted to talk to you in person but I can't get a hold of you so I decided to leave this message. I'm going out of town for a couple of days and I don't think our relationship is working out so I'm breaking up with you. P.S. Largo, Lishers is breaking up with you too. Sorry she didn't call but she's tied up with another man. _End of messages."_

"That just ruined relaxing time..." Largo crushed his beer can thoughtlessly squirting beer everywhere.

**- Morning In California -**

Lishers brought her right hand to her eyes and rubbed the sand out of her eyes. Lishers stretched her right arm then went to stretch the other when she noticed somethingheavy on it. She rolled her head to the left to have her lips brush against Hiei's shoulder. Her brain shut down for about two minutes. When her brain reactivated, she used her right arm to drag her self away from him. The weight from her left hand slowly increased as it wrapped around her wrist and pulled her back.

When she was close by him again the heavy weight returned. For once thinking of what to do, Lishers, decided to check out the weight problem. She lifted up the cover gently revealing the secret of the weight: Hiei's hand. Lishers glared at the hand so hard it could have exploded.

"_There was two in the bed and the taller one said 'Roll over! Roll over!' so they all rolled over..." _Lishers took her right fist and thrust it into Hiei's side, throwing him into the wall._ "And Hiei fell out...painfully."_

**- The Baby Shower...Located At a Church Somewhere -**

Hiei leaned against a wall watching all the guest come in and go into another room. Hiei tried to erase the pain inflected on him last night by Lishers sleeping habits and the fact that Lishers wanted to kill him for going against the stay-on-your-side agreement when it was her fault.

**- The Baby Shower Room -**

"Hey, Lishers, I know it's none of my business but you don't look to good." Tiffany put her hand to her forehead.

Lishers pulled her hand away. "I'm fine...Where is Kali? I haven't seen her yet."

"Andy is bringing her soon. Kali two weeks old now. We held off the baby shower as long as we could so you could get here..."

"_She just goes on and on."_ Lishers coughed into her hand and excused herself to the restroom.

Not long after she left Andy arrived with Kali. Kali was passed around the room like a football and was pinched on the cheek to many times to count. When Kali came back to her mother they decided to open the gifts. Toys, clothes, bottles, and even a cross was given to Kali. She took one look at the cross and burst into tears.

**- The Restroom -**

Lishers coughed heavily into her hands walking towards a sink. When she was done coughing she pulled back her hands to find them drenched in blood. She washed it away and looked at herself in the mirror. "Three more days..." She slapped herself in the face. "Come on, Lishers! You can beat this!" She smiled at herself proudly and walked back towards the baby shower area.

She heard crying beyond the door and then someone started singing. She leaned her ear against the door to listen more closely.

'_inch worm _

_inch worm_

_grow up big and strong_

_inch worm _

_inch worm_

_stay just as you are_

_grow up to be a girl _

_that everyone will adore _

_so close your pretty eyes _

_and dream and dream..._

_and listen to the music of your heart'_

"_That song...I remember it...I think I wrote it..."_ Lishers clutched her head in pain. _"Who is singing that song!?"_

**- The Baby Shower Room -**

Hiei held Kali and rocked her back and forth. The church women gossiped about his singing voice and whether or not he should join the choir. Tiffany smiled at him happy that Andy had brought him back to the room. Hiei carefully handed Kali back to her mother.

"Where did you learn that song?" Andy asked curiously.

"Lishers taught me it...Where is she?"

"She'll be back soon no worries." Tiffany said looking at Kali's sleeping face. "She probably got lost. It'll be fine."

Hiei's eyebrow twitched as he took a few steps back. "I'll go find her..." He walked towards the door and opened it slowly. He looked down and saw Lishers passed out on the floor. Hiei darted his eyes trying to figure out what to do. He closed the door not wanting to disrupt the party and she could not be taken to a hospital. Hospitals and demons just don't mix.

Hiei picked her up and took her to the room he had been standing in before. He laid her down on a pew and checked her temperature with his hand. _"She's burning up"_

From almost nowhere a familiar voice cried. "Hiei! Lish Lish!"

"Lor?" _"A doctor!" _"Lishers needs help!"

"WHAT!?" Lor ran over to Lishers and checked her out. She sighed in relief "She should be ok. I can't believe you two. You run off and get married. You don't even invite us. Then we couldn't get tickets, missed the wedding, and now Lishers is hurt!" Lor picked Lishers up off the pew and started walking towards the exit stilling ranting on. "I had to put up with Yoko and now I was here for about an hour and have to go back home to help Lishers..."

"What...is she talking about?"

Kurama looked at him with puppy dog eyes. "How could you not invite me to your wedding?"

"...We're not married. Lishers told her sister that so her sister wouldn't think strange things or something like that. We ran away to escape Lor's wrath. You know, lay low."

"Oh, but Lor said..."

"I don't care what Lor said!"

"Temper as usual. Maybe we should send you to rehab..."

"Get lost. I'll be out after a leave a note for Tiffany."

"Your new love?"

"Lishers sister!"

"Just don't leave it written in blood."

**- Outside in a rent-a-car -**

Lishers twitched and grunted in the back seat.

"Hold on Lishers. You can make it. You just have a fever...I think."

"...Damn you, Koenma!..." Lishers shouted falling silent.

Lor tried to wrap her thoughts around the words that came from Lishers mouth.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lishers: OMG! What's wrong with me?

Hiei: I never knew I could sing...

Lor: Let's start a band.

DDL: -rubs temples- The song _'Inch Worm' _I wrote for my niece who is about one month old now during her baby shower cause I was bored out of my mind. We were in a church and the old folks were scaring me (we have no young people at our church besides me and my niece who is by the way named Kali too.) This expirence is also how I came up with most of this chapter. I thank thee older sister.


	13. Chapter 12: You're Serious?

DDL: Well, I got stuck in my other stories but writing this one cleared my head. YAY!

Lor: who cares? Anyway...let's see Hiei can play the drums, I'll play bass, Kurama's got the guitar, and Lishers can sing. Hiei can be back up vocals. Sweet...

DDL: What about me? -whins-

Lor: hmmmm...you can be our manger who we kill later cause you're annoying.

DDL: That's coo --- WHAT!?

Kurama: Calm down. She was only kidding.

Hiei: -rolls eyes- Right...

DDL: Now I can't believe I forgot last time but not this time. Here are my thanks to the reviewers:

_Angelkitsune-Naomi: _One day Andy might have that store. I'm the worst speller in the world besides the one idiot. Thanks friend.

_Valinor's Twilight: _I'm gald you enjoy it. Thanks

_Anne Jaganshi:_ My ever fateful reveiwer. I thank you for your time and enjoy the reviews you send me. By the way he was forced to learn. Hiei's got a box full of surprises.

Lishers: Enjoy this speacil early update!

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

**- Hospital Back Home -**

Lor led the way through the Hospital with Hiei and Kurama trailing behind her. Hiei glared at Kurama the whole way because he got to carry Lishers. As they kept moving through the hospital, they saw fewer and fewer people. Lor stopped abruptly and looked around. Seeing that no one was around she pushed a block in the wall and a door swung open. The boys walked into the room without questions and Kurama placed Lishers on the bed inside. Hiei noticed that the room was a pale green with no windows. The room itself was quite small but there was enough room for them to fit and still move around. Hiei also took notice that there was a Nintendo DS on the stand next to the bed.

Lor closed the door and went over to check Lishers temperature. Her forehead was burning and she was sweating like crazy. Lor jumped up and left the room. The boys stood there in silence as they waited for Lor to come back. Lor came back in wearing a long white coat and pulling a bottle of something out of one of the pockets. She gave Lishers four pills and forced it down with water.

"Why is there a room here?" Kurama asked knowing he sounded stupid.

"This is an old part of the hospital that we don't use anymore. People come by sometimes but not usually. I installed a special door here and painted the walls for Lishers. When she was done with a gig and I was still at work she'd come here and wait for me to get off."

"Gig?" Hiei asked.

"Oh, that's right you guys don't know." Lor bent down and pulled a box out from under the bed. She opened it up and pulled out a magazine. On the cover was a girl that looked like Lishers except she had caramel hair and her name was Reina Silver. "This is Lishers one or two years ago."

"WHAT!?" Hiei and Kurama said in unison.

"Shhhh...Geez. Listen after Lishers got out of the hospital she wanted to get a job. Well, she went into acting without me knowing. After a while she couldn't remember lines so she went into singing and after that she had to quit 'cause she'd write a song and forget it. During this whole thing everyone called her Reina Silver. We left Yellow Springs to get away from the reporters and stuff. Lishers dyed her hair blonde and went back to being Lishers and now we're here." Lor put the magazine away and shoved the box back in its place. Everyone looked at the floor till Kurama broke the silence.

"Do you know what's wrong with her?"

"Not really. At this point it's too hard to tell." Lor took at deep breath and looked at the two boys. "Who's Koenma? Lishers said something about him before she passed out completely. Maybe he knows something."

"What did Lishers say?" Hiei asked staring into Lor's eyes.

"Tell me who he is first." Lor stared right back.

"He's the prince of Reikai." Kurama answered.

"Where's Reikai?" Lor asked.

"Idiot. That's where you go when you die." Hiei scorned.

"Like heaven and hell."

"What the hell do they teach you in America?"

"Shut up!"

"What did Lishers say about him?"

"Oh yeah...something like damn you Koenma."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"I'm going to go see Koenma."

"By yourself?" Kurama asked.

Hiei looked away saying "Hn." but meaning 'hell no you can't go'.

"I'm going with you." Lor proclaimed.

"No."

"Why not?" Lor whined.

"You have to watch Lishers."

"Kurama can do that."

**- Hours of Arguing Later Lor Won and Now they are in Koenma's Office -**

A little chunky kid sat in a seat behind a desk sucking on a pacifier. "Hiei and Lor, I presume, what do I own this visit to. I'm a very busy man, so make it has quick as humanly, or in your case demonly, possible alright?"

"Something is wrong with Lishers." Hiei stared into Koenma eyes.

"WHAT!? George get me Lishers' file now!" A big blue ogre ran over to Koenma with huge file. Koenma yanked it out of George's hand and quickly opened it. He flipped to the last page and as he read farther into the paper his eyes grew wider. "Lor leave the room. I need to talk to Hiei...one on one."

**- Back at the Hospital -**

Kurama dunked a folded washcloth into a pan of cold water and placed it on Lishers forehead. _"They've been gone for a day now...Lishers condition isn't getting any better and I'm afraid my plants aren't helping any..." _Kurama's thoughts were interrupted when there was something like an explosion inside Lishers left arm causing her to scream in pain. Kurama checked to see what caused the bleeding but he couldn't figure it out so he quickly ripped his purple uniform sleeve and wrapped it around bleeding wound. _"What's going on?"_

**- Inside Lisher's head -**

Lishers laid in never ending blackness. Her body felt heavy and she couldn't remember a thing.She shut her eyes and tired to think of how she got there but nothing was clicking. When she opened her eyes a faded image of herself stood above her. "_Get up."_ came the girl's voice inside her mind.

Lishers slowly lifted herself up with some difficultly. "Who are you?"

"_I'm a recording that you made some years ago. I was created to fill you in on some things when the time was right."_

"Why should I believe a word you say?"

"_You have nothing to lose, right? You are like an empty shell that has no part in the human world anymore. You have two days and your time is up."_

"So if I made you what is the point of you being here?"

"_Most likely you haven't noticed any of the worm-like things crawling around in your body. Whatever you do don't..." _Lishers eyes widened as she saw one squirming behind her fade image recording. She instantly pulled back her fist and launched it into the worms head. _"YOU IDIOT!" _the worm exploded and Lishers left arm started bleeding.

"_Listen to me. You kill these worms and you die. You're lucky that one was connected to your left arm. They're connected to different parts of your body holding onto your memories you fool."_

Lishers blinked twice as a memory took over her mind.

**- The Memory -**

Lishers memory self sat in the town park on a bench reading a book called_ The Revenge of the Shadow King _while her real self watched her memory self from the park gate. Every once and a while her memory self would look up from the book and look at a tree. In the tree was a person laying on a branch and watching. A few hours later she left but the person in the tree stayed.

A few days pass the same until one day her memory self did not sit on the bench. She walked over to the tree and sat by the trunk. She opened the book she had been reading the first time to the first chapter and began to read aloud. "Avalon, Minnesota, was a perfectly boring town. That is, it was both perfect and boring all at the same time. Every yard was beautifully manicured, and each garden was overgrown with flowers worthy of a blue ribbon at the country fair..." She continued to read even though people were staring at her. Some kids even came over to listen to the story. The person in the tree listened as well. A few hours later she stopped reading and left.

This pattern went on for days till one day rain covered the town. Lishers was sure this time her memory self would not show up to read but she was wrong. She held an umbrella and the same book. She looked up into the tree to see that the person in the tree was still there. Her memory self stood beside the trunk and started reading where she left off. "As it turned out, the plan was simple. All the Grey Griffins had to do was steal Titania's Jewel before Morgan and Blackstone got to it, figure out what to do with it, close the portals, and save the world – all without being caught, or worse...killed. Simple? Maybe. Easy? Not even close."

The person in the trees jumped down at looked at her. "Hey idiot. You'll catch a cold out here."

"What about you?" she asked closing the book.

"...it's none of your business. Go home."

"Alright." she grabbed his hand and started dragging him to the exit.

"What are you doing?" the person tried to break free.

"We're going home. I know you've been living in that tree so I'll take care of you till you can get a job. You can be like a pet or something or a little kid that I get to read stories to."

"Aren't you worried that I'd kill you in the middle of the night or rob you blind or something?"

"I have a feeling that if you killed me you'd get into big trouble. You also have no house and probably don't understand the money system. I have no worries. I trust you. Besides I always follow my gut. It's the only reason I'm where I am today."

"By living in a constant haze of stupidity?"

"Jerk."

**- Back in Lishers Head -**

Lishers whole body jolted forward as the memory faded away. "That...person...who..."

"_Stop thinking about the past. I have to tell you what you wanted me to tell you."_

"Alright geez. What?"

"_I was created so you can go to the spot you want to die at."_

"Are you serious?"

"_Yes now listen first don't kill any more worms understand."_

"Yes master."

"_You get worse every time. Anyways, second: tomorrow you will wake up so here's the plan..."_

**- Outside Koenma's Office -**

Hiei walked out of Koenma's office with his normal non-read-able face. "We have to go see Santa."

"Santa? He exist – wait why him?" Lor asked trying to figure out what the hell Santa Claus had to do with this.

"We have to get the antidote from him."

"What's wrong with Lishers?"

Koenma walked out of his office and looked up at Lor. "I messed up and gave Lishers the wrong potion. A mixed it up with my Christmas present from the demon Santa Claus."

"You gave Lishers a potion — wait Santa's a what? A demon? No way; you serious?"

"How do you think he gets around the world so fast? Because Santa exists with all his goodness several bad demons exist to keep balance in the world. What does the human world teach you? You're a demon too you know."

"Shut up shrimp."

"Come on. Let's get going we don't have much time left." Hiei said walking away from them.

**- Santa's Work Shop -**

"Ho ho ho ho ho! Hiei you naughty little boy I'll have the antidote ready sometime tomorrow. The Elves will show you to the dorms. Ho ho ho ho ho!"

The Elves took them straight to the dorms which were actually bigger than expected. They stayed in a two bedroom dorm. Late at night while they lay to sleep Lor finally remembered what Koenma said. "Hiei, why did Koenma give Lishers a potion?"

The room stayed silent long enough for Lor to think Hiei was actually asleep but then he answered. "To erase painful memories."

"Then what's happening to her?"

"The potion he gave her put these worm like things in her body. They eat her memories like sweet snow till there are none left or the worms get too big. When they get too big they explode and when there are no more or not enough they eat the brain and heart."

"Why would Santa create something like that?"

"Koenma needed something new to bring pain to those sent to hell. It's a more painful experience if you can't die."

"Hiei...you said your not from this world. If you came here, is there a reason and...are you and Kurama able to stay or do we remind you of people back home?"

Hiei rolled over and refused to answer.

**- The Next Day -**

Santa patted Hiei on the head and handed him the antidote. "Be good now and hurry along. Ho ho ho ho ho!"

Hiei and Lor took off through a portal _"I hate that fat freak." _Hiei thought to himself.

Upon reaching the secret place in the hospital they found Lishers and Kurama missing. "Where could they have gone!" Lor shouted looking around the room.

Hiei closed his eyes and opened a mind link to Kurama. _"Kurama where the hell are you and Lishers I don't have time for this."_

Hiei had to wait about five minutes for Kurama to answer back _ I lost Lishers. _

"_You WHAT!?"_

_ She woke up and asked for something to eat. When I got back with food she was gone. I can't find her. _

"_Where are you?"_

_ At the house. I thought she might have went home. _

Hiei cut the metal link. "Lor, go to the house and help Kurama search. I'll look around town." Lor nodded her head and left. Hiei pulled his bandana off and opened his jagan eye. _"I'll use this to find her. Time is running out..."_

**- The Park -**

The rain hit hard as Lishers finally made it to the park gate. "I...made it." she held her left arm as she walked over to the tree in her memory. She slid down the trunk and closed her eyes. The worms were getting closer to exploding. She opened her eyes to get one last look at the park drowning in water. Three figures stood at the gate as she screamed in pain from the worms exploding her legs.

"Alcina!" A man yelled running towards her.

"You're...that person...Hiei."

Hiei popped the lid off the antidote and quickly gave it to her. He held her in his arms and waited to see if it worked. An hour passed and Lishers just laid there with her eyes closed. Kurama and Lor walked over to them. Lor's first thought since she was a doctor was to check her pulse but then she remembered that demons don't have pulses.

A women flying on a wooden ore came down from the sky and landed near the group. She wore a pink kimono and had her sky blue hair tied back into a ponytail. "Hello. I'm Botan or your planet would call me the Grim Reaper. I'm here on business."

Lor looked at Kurama. "You were serious?"

Kurama looked away and scratched his cheek. "Of — that's not important right now."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lishers: AHHHHH! There're worms in me. Gross.

Lor: I thought Hiei sent me home why am I at the gate?

Kurama: I wanted to go see Santa.

Hiei: Hn...

DDL: Shut up! Get over it. By the way _The Revenge of the Shadow King _is a real book by Derek Benz & J.S. Lewis. I hope you enjoyed. I'll hopely be writing the next chapter soon so check my profile to see.

Santa: Ho ho ho ho ho!

DDL: Get out of here already!


	14. Chapter 13: The Past

DDL: I can't believe I really made it to chapter 13 0o

**Reviewer Thanking Time!**

_Anna Jaganshi:_ Santa's a demon oh no! That's what I was thinking as a wrote the chapter 12...

_Valinor's Twilight:_ You really think so? -very happy-

Kurama: Please enjoy this chapter as well.

* * *

** - Inside Lishers' head -**

Lishers fell in what felt like slow motion through the chilly darkness. Somewhere in the empty space a voice rang out.

_"Tell me your name."_

Lishers thought about it for a while. "Lishers, Reina, Sarah, Lish Lish, Kel, Mary,..."

The voice interrupted her. _"No. Your real name, dumb ass."_

Lishers frowned in frustration. "Real...name..."

_"Oh for gods sakes. Your name you know it starts with an A ends in a A."_

Lishers thought a bit longer. "Alicia?"

_"No, you idiot. ALCINA. A-L-C-I-N-A. ALCINA!"_

"Alcina — You know voice in my head...you're a jerk."  
_  
"And you'd have no brain without me so shut up."_

"Ah...touché."

_"Moving right along. I'm here to feed you your memories and blah blah blah. Alright?"_

"Whatever you say."

**- Alcina Six Years Old -**

Alcina stood in the backyard of a crappy wooden run down house out in the middle of nowhereville. Her six year old self was lying in a mud puddle silently cursing her father. Her father, a tall muscle bond idiot, came to the door with a smirk on his face. "Stop playing in the mud,_ filthy_ child."

The six year old slowly lifted herself from the mud and rubbed her neck. Faint finger marks could be seen around her throat. _"So I had a crappy childhood. Thanks for reminding." _Alcina couldn't help thinking.

The voice in her head decided she had something to say. _ Oh shut up. You would of remembered one day or another. Besides this memory is what made you decide to make up your mind. You did odd jobs for the next five years. Whatever you could do to earn money. At age 11 you ran away from here without looking back.  
"Well, I guess if I got away. YAY for me."_

_ I'm not done._

_"Alright, alright."_

_ Because of your height you couldn't fool people about your age so you had to devise a plan. You came all the way to Texas by changing your name along the way. You sent Tiffany small letters under a pin name that was her best friend._

_"I was one smart kid."_ Alcina swore if the voice inside her head could she'd glare and bitch slap her.

_ You told people in Texas you lost your memory and had no where to go. A family took you in but after staying with them for a year you took off. Your father was looking for you and you didn't want to take a risk. At age 13 you lived in different places in Maine until you turned 14. You took off and lived in South Charleston, OH. A small town in the middle of nowhere.  
_  
The background scenery melted behind them and slowly turned into a small two story pale gray house in the country.

_ You fooled the land owners into letting you rent the house by forging a parent signature and with some good acting skills. Suckers... The voice cleared their throat. About one year of living in the town you met someone in the park and your life changed once again and so instead of leaving town like usual you stayed. _

The scene changed to the day in the park when it was raining and she was pulling a boy out of the park. _ Do you know his name?   
_  
Alcina thought about it. _"H...Hiei."_

_Good good. Now, what happened after that?_

_"I took him home. When I woke up he was gone. I didn't see him for three months, but I always felt like he was watching me."_ Alcina's eyes narrowed. _"Then I discovered that pervert was sleeping in the tree outside my bedroom window."_

_Alright...let me sum up your memories now so you can decide your fate._

_"What?"_

_You spent two years with Hiei afterwards. You were being hunted by demon hunters and Hiei was sent to protect you since you couldn't really control your powers. Etc. After defeating the demon hunter your memories of meeting Hiei had to be erased.  
"Why?"_

_Hiei had to return to his time or the whole fabric of space could get all messed up and stuff. The potion created for you was mixed with another. You realized this when you awoke, but you kept it to yourself. Blah blah blah. What will you do now?_

_"Woe. Slow down. I'm so lost."_  
**  
- At the Park in the Pouring Rain -**

Hiei tighten his grip on Alcina's limp body. "Hiei..." Botan said placing her hand on his shoulder. Lor turned away from the scene wishing it'd all go away. Botan bent down and whispered into Hiei's ear. Kurama perked his ears up to try to catch something but the rain was to loud.

Hiei's head slowly started to drop as he went into a sleep like state. "HIEI!" Kurama shouted running over to him. Lor whipped around to see what had happened.

Botan smiled in her air headed way. "Let's take them inside."

**- Back in Alcina's Mind -**

"Live or die. That's what you're asking." Alcina fell down on her back. "I think...it's time for me to rest. Living is such a pain."

"So, you give up?" said a certain man's voice from above.

"Yeah. So. Gotta problem?"

"Hn."

Alcina shot up in a jolt and looked over her shoulder. Hiei stood there with his hands in his pockets. "How did you get here?"

Hiei avoided the question and sat beside Alcina. He was unsure what to say next so he just let the silence fill the room.

"I'm ready to hear your pep talk any minute now would do fine."

Hiei rolled his eyes. "Hn. Lor and Kurama will miss you."

Alcina narrowed her eyes. "When they die we'll meet again."

Hiei turned away blushing. "I'll miss you."

Alcina laid down again and put one arm over her eyes. "Your not staying in this time long. What's the point?"

"You're suppose to live life to the fullest or some kind of crap like that. That's what Yusuke would say. But if you wanna die. Die. The strong are the only people that will survive."

Alcina let out a loud laugh. "Same old Hiei. Get out of here so I can make up my mind." She set up wiping away some tears from laughing so hard.

"Hn." He kissed her lightly on the forehead before disappearing.

"Maybe I should come back just to kick his ass."

**- At Home in the Living Room -**

Alcina lay on the couch and Hiei sat disorderly in a chair. Lor couldn't help but giggle at the scene. Botan had explained what was going on and they waited patiently for them to awake.

"I hope it was a good idea to send Hiei. She might not want to come back..." Botan scratched her cheek looking away from the group.

Hiei's eyes shoot open as he swiftly lifted himself from the chair and walked over to Alcina. "Wake up." He whispered into her ear while hovering over her.

The room was silent as they waited, watching with anticipation. When Alcina finally opened her eyes, Lor and Kurama embraced in a joyful hug. When they realized they were hugging they let go of each other. Kurama did his best to not blush, surprisingly working. Botan jumped into the air clapping her hands.

Alcina took one look at Hiei and punched him in the face. He took a couple steps back holding his cheek. Alcina jumped up and lifted him up by the shirt. "You jerk! You gave me that life threatening potion and left me on the ground for people to step on." The group stared at her with wide eyes as she dropped Hiei and crashed to the floor from the loss of blood in her legs. "Guys, I'm still bleeding."

They all couldn't help but laugh. "Hey! I'm gonna die! Help!"

- Two Days Later -

Alcina sat up in her bed thinking over the dream she had a little awhile ago. In her dreams she could not tell if it was the past or just figments of her imagination. She dreamed of dragging Hiei to dancing lessons and them going over songs she would be singing in the school play but dreams were dreams right?  
Hiei arriving meant something was going down and this time he brought a friend. Double trouble it would seem. She threw her covers off the bed and slowly placed her feet on the floor. She had recovered most of her blood but it was still hard to walk. The worm things really messed her up.

"GOOD MORNING!" Lor shouted bursting through the door.

"Knocking would be nice." Alcina gripped her head.

"Sorry...hey get back into bed. You're not healed yet." Lor forced Alcina to lay back down. "Kurama's bringing soup."

Alcina stuck out her tongue. "Again?"

Lor struck her in the back of the head. "Yes. After your done eating call your sister. I can't keep her at bay anymore."

"Fine." Alcina crossed her arms angrily as Kurama walked through the door.  
**  
- Later of the Phone -**

Alcina dialed Tiffany's number slowly taking in a deep breath. "Hello. Lis...Alcina. Is that you?"

"Yeah..."

"I heard the news. Oh Alcina, do you feel better?"  
_  
"Just what the hell did Lor tell you?"_ Alcina fake coughed into the phone. "I'm getting better but I can't talk long."

"Are you in gang?"

"A what a huh huh?"

"Are you in a gang?"

"No. Why?"

"Is your husband in a gang?"

_"Guess Lor didn't clear that for me..."_ Alcina did another fake cough. "...No. Why are you asking?"

"How's your husband doing?"  
"Tell me why your asking about a gang!"

"Okay, well these two people that I thought were guys at first but turned out to be girls were looking for you and Hiei. Alcina what's going on?"

_"Two...girls...Kay and Val!"_ Alcina began to panic as she remember how she thought they were just messing around. That was it. Hiei and Kurama were here to protect the balance of the world once again by defeating the demon hunters so good and bad chi would stay in their natural balances. "Tiffany, did they say anything else?"

"Their heading back to your town."

"If you meet them again stay away from them."

"Alcina, what's going on?"

"...These people won't stop selling me crappy merchandise and I think one as enjoys violence way to much. Keep them away from the kids."

"Oh. I'll remember that."

Alcina went into a series of fake coughs. "I have to go. Sorry." she quickly hung up the phone with a sigh of relief. She sunk back onto her bed. "I tell them when I see them." she thought as she fell asleep.

That night Alcina dreamed once more but this was more than a dream. It was a nightmare. There was this cloudy image of a man sitting in a chair with his hands folded onto the table. Hiei's arm's and leg's were chained to the wall. He could not move an inch. Ultimately, Alcina felt like she was in Hiei's place.

"Where is she?" the man at the desk asked. Hiei refused to answer. The man shook his head and pushed a button on his desk. A high voltage of electricity shrugged through Hiei's and Alcina's body. They screamed out in pain and for some strange reason she could hear Hiei's thoughts. _"At least she's somewhere safe."_ was what he was thinking.

The man behind the desk kept repeating 'Where is she?' and slowly increased the voltage power. The pain of their screams were unbearable for human ears and the fact Hiei had got himself into this position was beyond anyone comprehension. Finally the man cut the power. "Demons!" he exclaimed covering his ears, walking out of the room. Hiei tugged and tugged at the chains trying to break free but with no luck.

Alcina awoke crying with everyone surrounding her. They all looked so worried. "What's wrong? You were screaming bloody murder." a hint of irritation was mixed with her worry.

"Just a nightmare." she answered with relief.  
"I think her wounds have reopened." Kurama said examining the blood of her covers. Lor left the room to get bandages and Kurama followed her. Hiei looked down at the floor. He hadn't talked to Alcina since she slugged him. He felt unneeded so he turned away to follow the others. Alcina instantly grabbed his hand before he could get away.

"Don't leave." she whispered. He turned back around and sat down in the seat Lor had placed by the bed so she could watch over Alcina. "I wanna ask you something..."

Outside the door Kurama and Lor stood to the side. "Maybe we shouldn't bother them." Kurama whispered.

"And let Alcina bleed to death?" Lor whispered back.

Back in the room Alcina closed her eyes and flinched. _ Your friends are listening._

_"I thought you left. Alright, time for operation in dire pain." _Alcina made her eyes jolt open wide as she cried out in pain. When Kurama and Lor ran into the room she dropped the level of the scream and pretended to faint. _"Operation in dire pain successful!"_

_Damn you're quick. What if I was lying?_

_"What's the point? Besides I could have bleed to death."_

_I still think you're a dumb ass.  
_  
**- Weeks Later -**

Alcina, Lor, and Hiei sat on the couch waiting for something exciting to happen. After Alcina had gotten better nothing of great importance had happened besides Lor saving lives at the hospital. Kurama walked into the room holding a VHS tape.

"Where'd you get that old thing?" Lor asked getting off the couch to touch it.

"Koenma sent it." He answered putting into the VCR before Lor could touch it.

Koenma appeared on the screen. "Well, I've decided that since I messed up and you guys are so bored that I'll send you a present."

Alcina jumped in front of the TV. "What kind of present?"

"It'll be arriving later today." The tape shut off leaving the group in curiosity.

* * *

DDL: Well, although you all are very confused things might clear later...I think.

Alcina: I wanna know what we're getting!

Lor: Yeah!

DDL: No.

Yoko: I've been wondering wasn't anyone afarid I'd take over while watching over Alcina?

Alcina: Come on DDL tell us!

Lor: DDL! Please!

Yoko: - annoyed and sadden -

Hiei: Hn...


	15. Chapter 14: Shocking Discovery

DDL: Sorry to everyone. So so so sorry. You see I had late play practices and then the play and then I got sick and then my beta got sick and it all caused lots and lots of wreck so I'm behind. Sorry. Thank you all for waiting. Sorry there isn't much of an opening either. - puts head down in shame. -

* * *

Everyone frowned at the idea of getting something good out of Koenma except for Alcina. She couldn't stand still and when the doorbell rang she got to the door faster than the speed of light (it seemed.)

"Who is it?" Lor called when she heard the door open. Alcina walked back into the living room with people behind her. One wore blue jeans, a red jacket, and a white T-shirt. His black hair was slicked back and his brown eyes seemed gentle yet sad. The other man was taller with orange hair and searching black eyes. He wore a white T-shirt cover by his blue jacket and faded jeans.

"Lor, Lor! Look!" Alcina jumped up and down all hyper before running over to her. "Koenma got us more pets!"

The two unknown men started laughing. Hiei and Kurama looked at each other. _"It couldn't be...could it?"_

"Alcina, how many times do I have to tell you!?" Lor pointed her finger in Alcina's face. "You can't bring strangers into the house!" she pointed at the two men. "They are not pets. They could have rabies. I mean look at them. Alcina one day you're going to let a cereal killer in, feed him, and let him kill you."

"He wouldn't kill me. He'd munch on the cereal. A job well done for him." She smiled sweetly as Lor shook her head.

The man with the brown eyes walked over to Alcina and petted her on the head. "Let me try Lor." He met Alcina at eye level. "I can't be your pet but I can be your friend okay?"

"How does that stop her from bringing strangers into the house?" Lor asked knowing there would be no answer.

Alcina crossed her arms like a denying little kid, but gave in when she looked into his eyes. "Fine. I'm Alcina. Lor, Hiei, Kurama." She said pointing them out still ticked.

"Yusuke Urameshi." He pointed at himself with a smile. "Kazuma Kuwabara." He pointed at the tall man.

"Wait a second...I've heard those names somewhere..." Alcina felt like all her thoughts/memories were in a filing cabinet and right now she yanking them up, throwing papers everywhere 'til finally she located it. "Yusuke, half-demon, strong fighter, and an idiot. Kuwabara, a dumb ass with no fighting ability. At least that's what Hiei said."

Yusuke held Kuwabara back as he tried to attack Hiei. "You little shrimp, I'll get you!" Hiei rolled his eyes.

"I feel left in the dark..." Lor said watching them having fun.

Kuwabara broke free of Yusuke and ran over to Lor. "Don't feel left out." He started tickling her. Yusuke gave Hiei a playful noogie ticking him off. Kurama slowly inched away towards Alcina.

After a bit of fun they all sat on the floor in a circle. Hiei and Kurama were curious about what their lost friends had been doing. "I guess I'll just come out and say it. We're dead." Yusuke said with delight.

"Then..." Alcina stammered. "How...are you here?"

"Well, Koenma said we could come today and a week or so later."

"But why you guys?" Lor asked.

"Because our pets know them." Alcina answered. Hiei's eyebrow twitched.

"No. Because Lor's my daughter." Kuwabara blurted out. A single cricket chirped loudly in the room.

Kurama's hand shook. "Kuwabara, if that is true who is the mother?"

"Yukina, of course." Hiei pulled out his sword. Everyone but Lor jumped in front of Kuwabara. As they fought of Hiei Kuwabara made the situation worse. "In your face Hiei. She fell for me."

"Wouldn't that be incest?" Alcina asked. Yusuke covered her mouth.

"Shh...You can't use big words around him anymore. He went to college."

Lor stood up slowly and tackled hugged Kuwabara. A single tear fell down her face. "I'm so glad I get to meet you."

Alcina stared at the sight as Kurama and Yusuke pinned Hiei to the ground. She had mixed feelings, but what she knew for sure was she was jealous of how easily Lor was able to love him.

Lor stood up and helped her old man up too. "Let's go out."

"Where? Where?" Alcina said suddenly excited.

"I was thinking karaoke."

"You have that in America?" Yusuke asked.

"Duh."

Hiei struggled on the floor to get free. Alcina petted him on the head. "Now, be good or else." A glint was seen in her eyes. Hiei calmed down and Yusuke couldn't believe his eyes.

**- Karaoke Bar -**

Everyone but Kuwabara and Yusuke walked inside. They stood in the parking lot staring at each other. "Are you going to tell her?" Kuwabara asked.

"Tell who what?" Yusuke answered with a smile.

"Yusuke..."

"Let's go party." Yusuke walked toward the entrance and Kuwabara followed shaking his head. It didn't take long to catch up with the gang. The stage was to the left, dance floor in the middle, tables in surrounding area, and of course a bar in the far back right corner. The gang sat to the side near the dance floor as a slightly drunk man sang 'who's your daddy?' by Toby Keith.

"Ba geez, this guy is bad." Alcina covered her ears, placing her head down on the table. They nodded in agreement.

"Why don't you sing for us then?" Yusuke placed his hand on the table scaring Lor and Kurama from coming out of nowhere.

Alcina lifted her head. The man was almost finished, but she didn't feel like it especially because Yusuke asked. "Yeah, Alcina, it's been a while." Lor gave a thumbs up.

Alcina leaned back and crossed her arms. "I won't go up there alone."

Kurama forced Hiei's hand into the air. "Hiei volunteers to go up there with you." Hiei glared at Kurama.

Alcina thought about it for a bit. "Alright, I give in. Come on, Hiei, we need to liven this place up after that performance."

Alcina talked to the guy working the machine and then joined Hiei on the stage. "What are we singing?" He asked.

"Domo Domo Domo by Smile.dk." Alcina grinned as they picked up there microphones.

(Alcina) _Hey, listen DJ_  
(Hiei) _We're gonna have a party_  
(Alcina)_ Party on and on and on_  
(Hiei) _Hey, come on DJ_  
(Alcina)_Gonna move our bodies_  
(Hiei) _Move them on and on and on_

Lor grabbed Kurama's hand. "Let's dance!" she smiled sweetly dragging him onto the dance floor.

(Both) _So let the music take you  
Higher than before  
And let the rhythm hit you  
Once more, once more, once mo-o-ore  
Domo Domo Domo  
SMILE o misete  
Odorou  
Utaou  
PARTY PARTY PARTY  
PARTY tanoshimou  
KYO-MO KYO-MO tanoshii!_

People flowed onto the dance floor. Even Yusuke and Kuwabara got up to join in the fun.

(Alcina) _Hey, pump it now_  
(Hiei) _Gonna hit the dance floor_  
(Alcina) _Hit it on and on and on_  
(Hiei) _Hey, don't you stop now_  
(Alcina) _Come on and shake your bodies_  
(Hiei) _Shake 'em on and on and on_  
(Both) _So let the music take you  
Higher than before  
And let the rhythm hit you  
Once more, once more, once mo-o-ore  
Domo Domo Domo  
SMILE o misete  
Odorou  
Utaou  
PARTY PARTY PARTY  
PARTY tanoshimou  
KYO-MO KYO-MO tanoshii!  
Domo Domo Domo  
SMILE o misete  
SMILE o misete  
Domo Domo Domo  
KYO-MO KYO-MO tanoshii!_

The crowd cheered wildly as the music died. Some even wanted an encore. They turned it down though. Lor and Kurama greeted them as they got off stage.

"You guys make a good team." Lor gave them her famous grin and thumbs up. Alcina patted Lor on the back then pushed her up the stairs. "HEY!"

"Your turn." Alcina glared pushing her up the last steps.

Hiei glanced at Kurama and signaled with his eyes to go with Lor. Kurama hesitated at first but decided if Hiei could do it then he could to. "I'll get the DJ to play a song you know. Break a leg." Alcina said giving Lor the final push onto the stage. Everyone in the crowd clapped as Kurama walked on slowly behind Lor.

They picked up the microphones from before and waited for the music to start. When the tune started Lor knew it immediately. "_Roses are red by Aqua._"

(Lor) _Roses are red and  
Violets are blue  
Honey is sweet, but not as sweet as you_

Alcina at her eyes focused on Kurama. "Hiei, I think Kurama is going to turn into Yoko..." Kurama was trying to focus on the words coming up but his eyes kept peering over to Lor and it seemed as if he'd blush either from her or embarrassment. "Use your lighting speed and get me a table cloth. A long one...don't break anything." With a snap Hiei was gone.

(Lor) _Roses are red and  
Violets are blue.  
ad id aid id mud  
ad id aid id mud_

Hiei returned in record breaking time handing the cloth to Alcina. She gave one half to Hiei and told him her plan. As Lor started singing_ dum di dia di da, _Alcina and Hiei ran out on stage and wrapped the cloth around Kurama covering his whole body. When they pulled it away Yoko appeared and quickly jumped into his part while the two ran off the stage.

(Yoko) _Come pick my Roses!_

The crowd cheered wildly when they saw how quick Kurama had turned into someone else.

(Lor) _Sweet from the flowers  
Honey from the bees  
I've got a feeling, Ím ready to release  
Roses are red and  
Violets are blue  
Honey is sweet, but not as sweet as you_

"Wasn't that exciting?" Alcina said folding the cloth in a perfect square.

"Hn." Alcina took that as a yes.

Yusuke came out of nowhere, picked Alcina up by the waist, and twirled her in a circle. Kuwabara's laugh was almost as loud as the singing, grabbing some people's attention. Hiei got ready to cut his voice box out, but didn't feel like being yelled at and going to jail again so he let it slide.

When Yusuke put Alcina down she was incredibly dizzy. She led her hand to her head hoping that would help, but she soon lost her balance and used Hiei as a cushion. Kuwabara slapped Yusuke on the back. Alcina pushed herself off Hiei as Yusuke and Kuwabara started praising them on their singing.

**- Hours Later at Their Table -**

"Hey Alcina," Lor said wiggling her eyebrows. "Wanna play game?"

"A fun game?" Alcina asked excitedly unfolding the cloth from earlier.

"Well, I heard in Japan when they do things like this they play a game with pocky." Alcina waited to hear more as she threw the cloth over the blushing Kurama.

"_Instinct?" _Everyone but Alcina thought at once.

"How do you play?" Alcina asked.

Pulling herself out of shock, Lor cracked her neck and then pointed her finger at Alcina. "See you put one side of the pocky in your mouth and then a guy puts the other side in his mouth. You both start eating the pocky and eventually you kiss."

Alcina frowned. "That's no fun."

Yoko popped his head out from behind Lor's chair. "That's right. We don't need the pocky." Yoko leaned in to steal a kiss from Lor, but she quickly punched him in the jaw. Kuwabara enraged by Yoko's actions, picked him off the ground, and carried him off.

"So, Hiei..." Lor turned her attend to him to see what he thought, but he seemed to have disappeared.

"Ma'am," someone old man tapped Alcina on the shoulder making her turn around. "Are you the one who stole the table cloth?"

"My friend did. Yes." She nodded.

"Well, follow me." Alcina got up and Yusuke carefully watched where she was heading while Lor looked around for Hiei.

When the old man stopped there was a flipped over table and tons of broken gla_s_s. "This is the scene of the crime."

"_HIEI!!!!!!" _Alcina put on her best fake smile. "I'm so sorry. I'll pay you back promise. How much will this cost?"

"I'm certain you can't afford it so for the next couple of years I want you and that fellow of yours to come back every night and sing."

She was about to protest, but she could tell he needed the business. "Alright." She gave the old man her number. "Call when you need us."

She walked slowly back over to the table and slammed her fist down. "Where is Hiei?" Yusuke and Lor scooted their chairs back a couple inches.

"He's disappeared." Lor answered slowly.

"Pack up. We're leaving now."

- **Two Days Later -**

Alcina sat by the window staring out at the pouring rain drowning the plants.

Lor and Kurama watched her from the kitchen. "She's still moping and waiting." Lor let out a sigh.

"So, Hiei hasn't come back yet?" Yusuke yawned rubbing his stomach. Kurama shook his head. "If she doesn't get happy soon the whole world will drown."

Lor and Kurama looked at him quizzically. "She's making it rain without knowing it. Her demon power is weather and although she's reached a pretty high level she can't control it."

"We need to do something then." Kurama said.

Yusuke yawned. "Well, I'll wake Kuwabara and we'll go hunt for Hiei. Since we're already dead they'll be no big worry. Okay?"

They nodded._ "This was bound to happen. The way she treated her pet...I mean friend."_ Lor thought to herself.

* * *

Lor: have you guys seen Hiei?

DDL: He probably went out to kill someone. He'll be back soon.

Kurama: Shouldn't we stop him?

Alcina: Yeah.

DDL: No. He needs to release so steam.

Alcina: What steam? Does he have a fever? - overly worried -

Lor: Calm down. - rolls eyes -

DDL: Any way next time on LoF _The Missing Hiei_. What's gonna happen?


	16. Chapter 15: The Missing Hiei

DDL: Alright well...I found an idea...then I lost it...but then I found it again! Crazy things have been going on.

Lor: Crazy things in your head.

DDL: WHY!

Hiei: Enjoy or die.

Alcina: So blunt...**  
**

* * *

** - Koenma's Office -**

Koenma sat at his desk playing with his new rubix cube that he wished still had stickers so he could cheat. He completed one side into complete yellow but the rest was still in disarray. Angered by this he slammed it against the desk several times. When he stopped he still heard sounds of banging. Frightened by the rubix cube he threw it towards the wall as Yusuke and Kuwabara burst through his door.

"It seems you still have the manners of a caveman." Koenma glared at them.

"I've been knocking for over tens minutes!" in a fit of rage Kuwabara picked Koenma up by the shirt and was ready to pummel his face in. Yusuke stepped in the way.

"Put him down. We still need his help." Kuwabara put him down with a huff. "Hiei's missing, Alcina's going to flood the earth, and there is a red blinking light on your desk that says 'warning'." Koenma nods, then nods some more 'til eventually his eyes grew wide and he pushed the button.

A T.V. screen appeared and the following message was heard '_Someone is creating rain that will flood the world if not stopped. You now have thirteen hours before the first flood. Take action. Repeat, take action.'_

"Thirteen hours! We don't have that kind of time! Hiei could be anywhere!" Kuwabara sank into panic.

"You two have to fix this problem and fast before my father gets back." Koenma's voice was filled with worry. _"He'll kill her..."_

"Do you have a tape of the night Hiei went missing?" Yusuke asked. Koenma nodded summoning his servant to go get it. "Kuwabara, contact Lor and tell her to try to stall for time."

**- Home ****after**** Kuwabara's Phone Call -**

Lor and Kurama sat at the kitchen table throwing all ideas flat out. Most involve death or near death to Alcina. Not the best options.

"I can make a pill from a plant that will put her in a coma." Kurama suggested.

Lor shook her head. "The rain still falls while she sleeps and then there is the question can we wake her up?" Kurama nodded in agreement. "I have an insane idea but it might just work."

"I'm all ears." Kurama said leaning in closer.

**- Koenma's Office -**

The three men watched and re-watched the scenario of Hiei's disappearance until there eyes were sore. All they saw was Hiei was there and then gone. An idea finally smacked Kuwabara across the face. "Let's watch it in slow motion."

"That's...not a bad idea." Koenma rewound the tape and put it on slow motion.

Now with slow motion Hiei seemed like a normal motion person. His eyes glanced at Alcina and Kurama on the stage several times before something caught his eyes. "Can we rotate the camera?" Yusuke jumped up closer to the screen. Hiei checked everyone's attention and got up. Koenma finally rotated the camera to where Hiei was now walking to. To there surprise Hiei began to talk to two chicks, Kay and Val. "We need data on them, NOW!"

Koenma dropped his head on his desk. "We've gathered all we could on them. All we know is that they're demon hunters and that Kay and Val aren't there real names."

"What kind of god are you!?" Kuwabara shouted.

"Now, now boys, calm down." said a girly voice from behind Koenma's chair. The person came out of hiding revealing that she was Botan. Koenma dove under his desk. "I've just received a message from Kay and Val."

"What's it say?" Yusuke demanded.

"Well, in short it says they don't know how we stopped the rain but if the rain doesn't start again in two days they're going to kill Hiei." Botan's face was dead serious.

Koenma popped up from behind his desk in his teen form. "On the bright side the flooding has stopped."

"But, on the bad side Hiei will die if we don't keep the flooding going." Kuwabara countered.

"On the plus side you have two days to find him." Botan added in her air-head way.

A light blob went off in Kuwabara's head. "Don't you have something we can send out to search the town? They should be somewhere in the area."

"Now that you mention it, there is a massive amount of land that has been hiding for years but that is the same base where Alcina and Hiei defeated their enemy before." Koenma answered.

"They could be there. No one looks in the same place twice. Let's go." Yusuke grabbed Kuwabara by the back of the shirt and dragged him out the room.

Botan placed her hand onto Koenma's shoulder while he placed his hand on hers. "They can do it. They always pull through." She nodded in agreement leaning her body against his.

**- Alcina's/Lor's House -**

Alcina sat by the window sinking in thought. Her new plan instead of waiting was that when the rain stopped she'd go looking for Hiei, but she had a feeling that the rain would never stop. The hole in her heart grew and even her inner voice person had stopped talking to her. The last words the inner voice told her was "_Maybe the real reason you're sitting here waiting isn't just because he's your pet. He's a man that you care about and maybe even love, but you can't get over the past to move to the future."_These words hurt, but she couldn't tell if they were true.

_Love?_ What is love? Reading about it in books and experiencing it is two different things she began to realize. Eight out of ten times you don't even know you have deep feelings for someone or your heart knows but your mind doesn't. Her mind went racing out of control 'til she smelled something sweet and for the first time since Hiei left drifted off to sleep.

When she awoke by the window she blinked up at the sun. "What the..." she whispered becoming aware she had dozed off. She jumped off the sill and raced around the house to see if Hiei had returned. Disappointment hit her when she opened Hiei's door and no one was inside. Alcina closed the door slowly recalling a book she once read. _'When__ you love someone you worry about them, care deeply for them, act mean towards them, share with them, dream with them, and above all you can't stand to be apart.'_ Now the question was, was the book right and actually trying to help her, or was she just thinking to much on what her inner voice had said?

She decided to push it aside like everything else and make up her mind when she saw him again. Walking down the stairs seemed to take forever. She paused in the hallway as she watched the front door swing open. Her eyes widen as she saw Hiei shut the door. "You're late." was the only words that she could think of.

Hiei smiled warm heartedly. "I was caught up by the rain." In that moment when Hiei smiled she knew something was wrong, but she didn't get to think on it much as her body collapsed from exhaustion.

**- Alcina's/Lor's House? -**

By using a drug of sweet smelling stuff from one of Kurama's plants they put Alcina to sleep. When they were sure she was asleep they placed her on a cot. Lor placed a chair behind Alcina's head and another to one side. Lor sat down in the first chair and placed her hands to each side of Alcina's head. Kurama sat down in the side seat keeping a close eye on Lor.

Lor had decided that she would use her ability to invade and twist dreams to make Alcina think Hiei had returned. This though would only work if Alcina didn't know about it since once you realize you are under her control the connection can easily be broken. So to provide the best Hiei possible Kurama was assigned to be Hiei. Which Lor was also able to set that up with her powers.

In this mode Lor is able to hear the thoughts of the person or people she is controlling. When Alcina thought something was wrong with Hiei, she instantly made her exhausted. "Kurama, you're blowing it."

"I didn't think you could talk while controlling someone, but anyways it wasn't my fault. It would seem that not only have I got the power to control Hiei in the dream, but so does Yoko."

"_I always wanted Hiei to smile at me. I thought she'd like it."_

"If she was stupid..."

"Kurama!" Kurama's whole body shook in fear at Lor's tone.

"No...I-I was talking to Yoko...he was..." Kurama stumbled to find the right words while Yoko laughed and laughed and laughed some more.

**- Yusuke and Kuwabara -**

The two stood outside a rotting skyscraper building out in the middle of nowhere. If they had common sense they'd wonder how it got there and why it was falling apart, but they had none so they charged in. They traveled up forty flights of floors kicking every door in before getting the feeling that they could have been wrong and this whole thing was a waste of time. Time they didn't seem to have. They sat down to take a break. Even the dead get tired.

Wheels in Yusuke's head started to move in hope of some sort of help or at least direction. Thoughts of past battles soared through his mind. At the maze castle the leader was at the top where the pushovers used to tire you out or to buy time were all below. That was it! If they were here at all they were on the top floor.

**- Koenma's Office -**

Koenma sat on the edge of his seat along with Botan as they watched the big screen from the nice comfy office. George, the ogre, ran into the room waving a piece of paper. "Master Koenma! Master Koenma! We've just received a message from the kidnappers."

"Shut up, Ogre! Yusuke's brain just kicked in."

"But sir this is really important!"

"Not now ogre!"

"Botan, you're his wife make him listen."

"Shhhhh ogre."

**- Alcina's Made Up Dream Land -**

When Alcina awoke she was lying in her bed. She thought back to the last thing she could remember. She convinced herself that Hiei smiling was all in her head and that lack of sleep had her mind playing tricks on her. Yes indeed that was the answer, no it had to be the answer. Nothing else seemed to make sense.

There was a knock on the door. "Dinner is ready." Alcina touched her stomach. She now realized it had been grumbling this whole time. She leaped off her bed and scurried down the stairs into the kitchen. When she saw Hiei she stopped dead in her tracks. He was wearing a pink apron, setting food out on the table that for unknown reasons he had been cooking. He turned his head so she couldn't see his face. "Lor and Kurama left. I thought you'd be hungry." he walked off into the kitchen.

"_Something is wronger than wrong. Hiei is the master of destroying food. Nothing he has ever cooked __has__ come out of the kitchen even looking like food. This leaves two things...one Lor is messing with my dreams again and this whole thing is a dream or where ever Hiei had gone they really messed him up. I think I'll lean on the second one."_ Alcina nodded her head to herself sitting down and proceeding to poke the normal looking food with a fork.

**- The Top Floor -**

Yusuke broke down the last door at the end of the hall. The room was filled with weird machines and fast food? "These people are pigs." Kuwabara exclaimed kicking a bag of taco bell. "What if Hiei is buried in all this crap?"

"I don't think they could hold him there." Yusuke and Kuwabara began their search through the room. They stopped when they rounded a corner. On the wall was Hiei. It was hard to tell at first since he was bleeding badly from what seemed everywhere not even counting the fact that he was unconscious. Kuwabara drew his sword and sliced through the metal bars holding Hiei. Yusuke caught him slowly reminding himself that this was too easy. "Let's just get out of here."

They got into a running position ready to take off when they heard the door open. Chatting about fast food was heard on the other side. "Hiei!" a male voice called. "Guess what today is. It's the day you die." Two men showed up wearing the exact same thing that Kay and Val wear expect they weren't wearing masks. Shocked to see Yusuke and Kuwabara the two fumbled for their weapons that they weren't carrying.

"Kuwabara!" Yusuke shouted throwing Hiei to him. "Shot gun!" blasted of sprit energy shot out of Yusuke finger hitting there target and several other things creating a massive fire. The two dashed forward knocking over and stepping on the two men.

**- Alcina's/Lor's House -**

Kurama placed a hand on Lor's shoulder. "Are you alright?" the worry in his voice was intense. Lor was breathing hard and was sweating abnormally.

"I've never held a dream world for over six hours. Two days as drained a lot out of me. Yoko's messing with Hiei has also made her aware that something is wrong."

"Didn't you say she thought something happened to him while he was gone?"

"In this case, her mind is telling her this is a dream where her heart doesn't want to believe. The heart doesn't want to wake up to Hiei never returning." Lor flinched.

"Lor...Do you..." Kurama was cut off.

"They have one day. Contact Koenma." Kurama nodded heading to the phone reluctantly.

**- Koenma's Office -**

"The good guys prevail once again!" Botan shouted hugging Koenma.

"Will you listen to my message now?" Ogre inquired.

"Go on. What is it?" Koenma glared at him.

"Yusuke needs to bring Hiei here for medical treatment, Kurama called a few hours ago to say that we have one day left to bring Hiei back, and, sir, you have a huge stack of work to finish."

Koenma flinched. _"Why me!?"_

* * *

Yusuke: Why are guys wearing girl clothes?

Hiei: -pulls sword on Yoko- Die.

Yoko: Now...Hiei, it was just a bit of fun. -runs away-

DDL: ...Well, what's going to happen to Hiei? Can Lor hold on? Is Alcina really in love? Tune in for the next...-whacked in the back of the head with a frying pan-

Yusuke: Shut up already. -puts frying pan away-_  
_


End file.
